Hailey
by SoManyFandoms OwO
Summary: I wish Hailey Horrendous Haddock didn't exist. She's the perfect child that I'll never be. Our father and the rest of our village adores her. Me? I'm just the mistake. The defect. She's flawless, yet she's also the only one on Berk who still has faith in me. She thinks I can do something great. Can I? Even I've lost hope. (HTTYD 1st movie with AU where Hiccup has a sister)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm SoManyFandoms OwO! So, welcome to Hailey! Basically, this story is the first movie but in an AU where Hiccup has a sister. It's mostly the same, except there some changes because of the addition of an entirely new character. I'm not really that experienced with writing fanfictions yet, so please be patient, I really hope you like it!**

* * *

I do not own the _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise, only my OC, Hailey.

* * *

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing To Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem is the pest… Hailey.

Well, no. That's only my personal opinion. Actually, everyone else in the entire village adores her. The real pests are the dragons. They're the reason why we have new houses. They've burned down everything over the years. Oh, boy, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, to put it simply, my personal problem is Hailey, my all but perfect sister.

"Dragons!" Great. Just great. Another dragon raid. Let me explain. For some bizarre reason, dragons come every few nights to kill us and steal our food. We usually kill a good number of them every time that happens, but if that scared them they'd be long gone by now. Nope. Dragons have continued to attack us all seven generations.

"Come 'ere, lad, gotta repair them weapons," A chunky man missing half his limbs bustles past me, holding various sharp metal objects that could easily do the same to me. "Yer on sharpening duty." He dumps his load onto the counter and I get to work.

"Why isn't Hiccup going out to help the fire brigade?" Ah, and there she is. Hailey herself. Even at thirteen, she doesn't understand that no good could come out of me. Except for maybe pointy things to stab dragons with.

"He's needed here." The man from before answers gruffly from his station in the forge. That's Gobber, my mentor. Resident blacksmith of the village. He believes I'm meant for the forge, and the forge only. He treats me better than my dad, though.

I laugh, "Right. No, Hailey, it's because no one trusts me around dragons."

"Don't be like that, lad, yer needed here."

"I can be needed out there," I point out, "Maybe you can teach Hailey how to sharpen weapons instead."

"That'd be cool," Hailey amends.

Gobber rolls his eyes, "You'd be eaten in ten seconds."

"Eaten? Me?" I retort, "I have too much raw vikingness to just simply eat." I pose, showing off my nonexistent biceps.

"Sure, sure, even dragons need toothpicks." Gobber disregards me easily.

At this, Hailey laughs. I glare at her. "What? It was funny." She exclaims defensively.

"Maybe if I can't be part of the fire brigade I can go… fight?" I ask hopefully.

Gobber stiffens, "That's even worse."

I dash into my private section of the forge. I wheel out a complicated contraption that looks kind of like a mess. It's so much more than that. This will earn me redemption in front of the whole village! "Gobber, I can fight with this!" I can't help the enthusiasm bubbling from my voice. "It's a long-range bola launcher!" The machine suddenly launches a stray bola that solidly clocks a viking in the face.

Gobber looks at him with exasperation.

"Minor calibration issue," I reassure him.

"Yeah, right. Yer father told me ter keep ya in here." Gobber says. "Ya just will get both of us in trouble."

"It'll work!" I protest, and before he can stop me, I scoot out the door, all the way to an outcropping on the edge of the cliff. Of course, being me, I encounter some disapproval along the way.

"Ye should've stayed in the forge!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Get back inside!"

A dragon swoops towards a cluster of houses and completely torches them, squawking and diving away from the shower of weapons thrown at it. The two-legged dragon, with some of the hottest fire and poisonous spikes, because surely it isn't dangerous enough yet, is classified as a Deadly Nadder.

The fire brigade rushes by, lead by Astrid Hofferson, the best warrior of our age, and everyone dumps their buckets of water on the burning buildings. She turns away from the house, the vibrant colors of the fire illuminating her features. She looks calm yet unforgiving. Her spike-studded skirt billows around her. Her little bits of armor glow in the orange light. She looks totally badass.

I chide myself for being a loser and I set my gaze on my task.

Still in awe from the sight of Astrid, I stare up at the pitch black sky dotted with pinpricks of light. "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at!" I whisper. Then, I spot a slight distortion that seems to be traveling in a somewhat linear fashion. Every viking knows what this means.

Night Fury.

The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, it has never been seen up close by vikings. Either that or those vikings never lived to tell the tale. It shoots deadly purple plasma blasts. They are deadly fast, faster than probably most other dragons. Strangely enough, it never comes near to the village to steal food itself. It actually just provides vicious support.

This is my chance! If I killed this Night Fury, then Astrid would totally fall for me. I'd be the hero of Berk! I aim towards the distortion carefully, tracing its movements for a few moments before finally letting go.

As I let go, I trip backward, possibly launching the bola the wrong way. I'm done for. I lost my chance!

The bola soars out of sight. The black shape in the sky suddenly plummets downward. I can't believe my eyes. I did it!

But not in time to notice that a dragon has crept up on me. A Monstrous Nightmare, to be exact. Well, I'm officially screwed. I run from the beast, but the blasted thing is quick too. It soon backs me up against a wooden pole holding a giant torch.

"Hiccup!" A mountain of a man, Stoick the Vast (my Dad), swinging an equally intimidating ax, half growls, half yells in my direction. He charges towards me and engages the dragon in combat. The dragon is quickly restrained (I'm not surprised, actually, because this is the guy who popped a dragon's head off its neck as an infant.), but while struggling for freedom, its long tail sweeps out and crashes against the pole.

The torch falls off and rolls down the slope of the village, burning everything in its path. Duh duh-duh, I'm dead.

I watch the flaming carnage, flinching every time the rolling torch hits a bump. "Hiccup!" My dad roars. I turn towards the voice reluctantly. The Monstrous Nightmare has now been subdued, which gives time for my dad to… well… kill me.

"Uh… hi, Dad."

"What the Hel were you doing outside?" He gestured angrily towards the smoking remains of the houses that had been burned down by me. "Look what you've done, boy. I thought we made it clear you were to stay inside! I have bigger things to worry about! Don't you see that you're wasting my time? Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself! Every time I see a dragon, I just have to kill it, ya know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You're many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. Maybe I should have your sister teach you on following orders. She's younger than you yet she's never caused a problem for me! Why can't you be more like her?"

"Uh, well…" I stuttered, "but I hit a Night Fury." I say this as if it will justify everything. And I'm hoping it does.

The massive man snorted in disbelief. "You? A Night Fury? Get back inside, boy, and learn to tell the truth while you're at it."

My sister, who has somehow found a way to get into the middle of the "Let's Kill Hiccup!" circle, tries to stand up for me. "But if Hiccup says he shot one…"

Dad shakes his head, "Hailey, this is your brother we're talking about. Now go inside, get some rest." It's pretty clear which one of us he cares for more. His voice got warmer by thirty degrees when he addressed her.

He gives me one last long stare, then turns away.

My heart sinks. I'll just have to bring the head of the Night Fury to him.

"Jeez, who yakked in his mead?" Hailey scoffs, "I, for a fact, believe that you did shoot it. My brother isn't a liar."

"But desperate people take desperate measures." A voice smirks from nearby. I don't need to look up to recognize it. It's my cousin, Snotlout. He's my age, and he was part of the fire brigade earlier. He certainly had the brawn for it. Brain? Who cares? Only leaders need those. Along with the muscles, of course.

Snickering from behind the arrogant boy were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Now those two had no brains either, and they weren't as strong as Snotlout. Unlike me, they were still able to handle weapons. Me? Oh no, I'd cut a leg off by accident.

My skin prickles with annoyance. Why couldn't they find something else to do? I feel my sister gaze at me sadly, but I ignore her and set off on a faster pace.

Gobber catches up to me, sighing.

"I really did hit one." I insist. "He just never listens."

"Runs in the family." Gobber points out.

"It's like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." I begin to mimic Dad. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

"Now, Hiccup, yer father doesn't-"

I blatantly ignore him and continue, "Let's try this again, shall we? Ah, there we go! Finally, I get the right one! A perfect girl who follows orders, has brains, and can use almost every weapon? Now this, this is a child worthy of the Haddock name! You can have this fishbone back!"

"Hiccup. Don't talk about yer sister that way." Gobber's voice gets dangerously low. "That's not how it works, ya know. Yer sister seems perfect because she's doing what she's good at. You, however, are trying to do something that yer not made for."

I walk into my house and start to close the door behind me. "I just wanna be one of you guys."

* * *

I need to find it. In my excitement, I shove a dagger in my pocket and then thank Odin that I didn't stab myself by accident in the process. I sneak into the hallway. After last night, there's no way Dad would trust me on my own.

Hailey's door is cracked open which probably means that she's gone already. Thank Thor. One less problem to deal with.

I manage to get to the edge of the forest without being seen. To my dismay, Hailey is talking to the Gang there.

Even worse, she sees me.

"Hiccup, are you going to look for the Night Fury now? Can I come?"

I shrug, "I'd rather go alone." I can't let her take this from me.

"Hey, Hailey, at least that increases the chance of your useless brother getting eaten today." Snotlout adds unhelpfully.

She ignores him.

Astrid mutters, "You believe him?"

"I'm his sister. Of course I believe him!" Hailey says pointedly.

"Huh. That's interesting," Ruffnut interjects, gesturing towards her brother, "I don't believe him, and he's my brother."

"Maybe because I'm not a muttonhead." Hailey proposes.

"Hey, are you calling me a muttonhead?"

"But you are one." Tuffnut taunts.

"Well shut up, trollface!" The twins attack each other with a ferocity that could be helpful against the dragons… if used against the dragons that is. At this current stage, it probably isn't helping. On second thought, it most definitely isn't helping.

I take this new distraction as an opportunity to leave.

After a couple hours, I start losing hope. I could've sworn it fell around Raven's Point!

"Oh the gods hate me," I muttered, "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

I push through more undergrowth and swat a branch out of my face. Thwack! It returns to slap my face.

Adrenaline courses through my veins. Beyond the stupid and petty tree branch, I can see a giant mass of black scales! The Night Fury!

Ignoring the painful scratch on my face, I sprint towards the dragon. "I did it! I really did it! Oh, this changes everything!"

Now I just have to kill it.

I just… stab it, right?

I hold my dagger above the dragon. Its eyes are unreadable but its gaze seems to pierce me right to my soul.

I close my eyes.

I take a deep breath.

The dragon's expression flashes through my head. His green eyes narrowed at me, watching my every move, feeling helpless… anxiously awaiting his fate. It hits me then. The dragon is afraid. He's afraid, just like I am. It's like looking into a mirror.

He's just like me.

I-I can't do it.

I open my eyes again, and before I can change my mind, I start cutting the ropes of the bola still tied around the Night Fury.

As soon as the main ropes are cut, he shakes himself free. Then his gaze locks onto mine. He charges.

I'm sorry to admit that I backed away screaming.

In mere seconds I find myself backed up against a large rock. The dragon is glaring at me with nothing but anger. I don't blame him. I almost took his life. The black scaly offspring of lightning and death itself was so close to me that I could smell his dragon breath. His wings expand to look more menacing and it works. I'm pressing myself against the rock desperately, gasping for air. I'm terrified, and for the first time in my life, I'm praying that I can become even more of a fishbone so I might back away from it more.

Oh, Thor. I'm going to die.

The Night Fury leans even closer to me, his teeth bared in a malicious snarl.

He roars.

Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor.

He stops.

Anyone hungry? There's grilled Hiccup on the menu today!

The Night Fury suddenly turns around and hurries away from me, crashing through the undergrowth.

I'm… alive.

I'm alive!

Wait a minute.

All dragons kill humans without a second thought. No one had ever survived a Night Fury sighting before. It was unheard of!

Then why was it, that I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the failure of all failures, still standing here alive?

Why did you spare me, Night Fury?

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it, really. Please review, as the feedback would be really helpful. I'm a growing writer, so please be patient with me. If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be shy to PM me about it! Otherwise, just have a great day, I guess. See you guys next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **SoManyFandoms: Whew! Finally got that out of the way!**

 **Hiccup: Good job.**

 **Hailey: Hiccup, don't be sarcastic!**

 **Hiccup: Why not? I have to put up with you now. I had enough problems without a sister. I caused havoc just fine.**

 **Hailey: Don't listen to him, SoManyFandoms! You did great!**

 **SoManyFandoms: Wow. You are way too positive.**

 **Hiccup: Honestly though. The ignorance of being thirteen.**

 **SoManyFandoms: Ignorance indeed.**

 **Hailey: Whose side are you on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't expect me back so soon? Yeah, I'm surprised too. I'm also surprised because this story did better than I expected! Thanks, guys! Well, things get a bit heavier here, and there's a minor instance of language... sorry about that. I hope you don't mind, it gives more impact to the story. I'm not a hundred percent sure I got the angst right, but I hope I did, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Mariah (Guest): I can't exactly answer that, can I, Mariah? That's spoiler territory! It's for you to find out!**

 **TheDarkHollow: Thanks! It's really cool to know that you find it interesting and I haven't really seen this idea out there much either. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Bhals4: Thanks so much! Also, your wait is over! You can read this chapter! Backtrack, backtrack, I sound horribly cheesy I'm sorry about that, whoops.**

 **Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are great!**

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup!" The first voice I hear after returning to the village happens to be my sister. Obviously, I'm ecstatic.

"Oh. Hailey."

"You couldn't find it?" She looks almost sorry for me. I want her to stop.

"No," I reply, "maybe Snotlout was right. I was too desperate. Maybe I saw things."

"That name and the word 'right' are two words that will never fit together." She snorts. "But I'm sorry you couldn't find it."

"It's okay, maybe I really wasn't cut out for dragon-killing after all."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know," Hailey says quietly. "I hear Mom wasn't too much of a fighter either." The mention of our mother makes me flinch. Hailey doesn't seem to notice and smiles, "As far as I'm concerned, you're the best blacksmith Berk has ever seen!"

"Don't let Gobber hear that." I joke, "But why bring up Mom?"

"I dunno. Just means that not being a fighter is also in our blood. I hear she believed that dragons might've been more than what we thought of them as. Isn't that a strange concept?"

"Yeah," I say passively. I'm starting to get a bit uncomfortable because I let a dragon go just a little while ago. "I should head to the forge."

"Okay, bye!" She waves, "By the way, they're going on another voyage again. You know, to look for the dragons' nest? Make sure to say goodbye to Dad later!"

I can't help but feel relieved. She irks me so much, to be honest. Why does she care? Literally no one else in the village does. She has nothing to gain, except the fact that she might look good helping a lost cause like me. What does she see in me that others don't? Why can't she just give up and leave me alone?

Everything would be so much better if she hadn't been born.

I wouldn't look as bad since my own sister wouldn't be surpassing me.

My father would have more love to give to me.

My father would still care about me.

And most of all, my mother would still be here.

She died protecting Hailey from a dragon and got taken away in the process. If she hadn't existed, that problem would never have occurred.

I hate Hailey. Why can't she just get the message and screw off?

* * *

I don't remember much about that day. Just the typical stuff. The scent of smoke… and ashes… yelling vikings and roaring dragons. And then…

" _Daddy!" The high pitched scream of a little boy cut through the air. I quickly realized that I was the one who was making the awful noise. "Daddy!"_

" _Son!" A powerful voice boomed nearby. Soon, I was scooped up by a huge man: my father. "Hiccup, stay inside with your mother. Daddy will take care of the dragons."_

" _I'll be safe?" I asked._

" _Aye, lad. Now go to Mommy." I was suddenly crushed in the giant man's embrace._

" _I can't breathe!" I squealed._

 _My father smiled at me and herded me inside. "I love you, son. Now go home."_

My father used to love me. He used to love me, but now he doesn't anymore. Why? All because of Hailey.

 _Once I got inside, I climbed the stairs with much effort due to the limiting factor of stubby two-year-old legs. I then ran into my parents' room. "Mommy!"_

" _Hiccup! There you are!" A woman in her mid-twenties exhaled with relief. She hurried towards me and hugged me. "I was wondering where you were."_

" _Mommy! There are scary dragons outside!"_

" _Shh. Mommy and Daddy won't let them hurt you. But I don't think they're as bad as we think they are. Here." She handed me a small plushie version of a Deadly Nadder._

 _I took it from her and held it like it was my most prized possession. Suddenly, an acrid scent hit our noses. "Mommy? What is that?"_

 _My mom looked around frantically then arrived at the conclusion: "The house is on fire!"_

" _Mommy! I'm scared!"_

 _This time, she wasn't paying attention. "Hailey! We need to get Hailey!" She tore out of the room and down the hallway. I followed her immediately._

 _She entered the room first, then screamed, "Hiccup! Run away!"_

 _For a split second, I saw what was going on. A massive dragon had crushed a part of the ceiling. Miraculously, Hailey seemed unhurt, but the dragon was really close to her now…_

" _Hiccup!" My mother motioned for me to leave again. This time, I did._

 _I heard Hailey mindlessly cooing and laughing from inside the room._

 _Mom yelled, "Stay away! Back! Stay away from my daughter!"_

 _Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise from downstairs. The loud thumps continued until my father was at the end of the hallway. He looked panicked and desperate. He saw me, and I must've had the most frightened look on my face because he rushed towards Hailey's room._

 _He froze for a millisecond. Simply stared into the room. I stared, too. I saw Mom being carried away while Hailey was left gurgling happily, perpetually unharmed. This drove my dad into a rage. He started forward. "Valka!" He found me in his way, not intending to be, of course, and threw me behind him. "Get out of the way, Hiccup! I need to get your mother!"_

 _It hurt. My entire body felt bruised. But that didn't matter. Mom! I scrambled back to the room._

 _Mom was still on the dragon, reaching towards Dad. "Stoick!"_

" _Valka!" Mom was getting farther away. Desperation poured into Dad's voice. "Valka! Valka!"_

" _Stoick!" She cried anxiously. Then, she disappeared into the dark of the night._

 _My father, the bravest and strongest man I'd ever seen, collapsed onto his knees and sobbed._

I said I didn't remember much, didn't I?

That was a blatant lie. I remember everything. I don't want to remember, though. It haunts me.

* * *

I didn't always blame Hailey.

I didn't always blame her. I didn't always have to blame someone.

For the first few days, it was just grief. Just overwhelming, unbearable grief. Surely, she will come back, I had thought. Mom was strong, right? She'd make it back.

I was so damn naive.

But how could I have known? I was only two. How was I supposed to grasp the idea of death yet? I didn't even know what it was like to be truely sad. This, this, it wasn't the same sadness I felt when Dad was too busy to play with me! It wasn't the same as a skinned knee! No! It wasn't!

This sadness… just not being able to see Mom. It tore two-year-old me apart.

Then Dad told me she wasn't going to come back.

How did I cope with this?

I didn't. I had to grow up real fast.

That night, Dad was pacing in the Mead Hall, still shaken by this sudden loss. I came up to him and asked a question that broke him and all his attempts to hold himself back.

" _Daddy? When is Mommy coming back?"_

He was absolutely furious. He paused, then walked over to me. His face was dark, eyes unreadable, and his entire figure loomed over me.

From the side, Gobber looked horrified.

" _She's not coming back! She's not coming back, Hiccup! When a viking goes with a dragon, the viking never comes back! She's dead!"_

" _Dead? Mommy's asleep? She's going to nap on a big boat with fire to keep her warm?"_

Gobber's face fell. My father's face grew more enraged.

" _You stupid child! She's dead! She's never coming back, do you understand? You will never see your mother again, and it's all your damn fault!"_

" _Stoick! He's just a boy!"_

" _Then he should grow up! If he had called for me that night, I would've gotten there sooner and Valka would be here. With me, with us. She'd still be alive."_

I couldn't say anything anymore. I was speechless, and as a two-year-old, I didn't even understand what he was saying. Whatever I was able to grasp, it crushed me.

Mom was gone forever. Because of me.

What Dad said next, I will never forget.

" _You cost me my everything, boy! I wish you'd never been born!"_

* * *

After dinner in the Mead Hall, I quickly make my way back to my house. I wanted to avoid contact with people as much as possible.

Having returned without a Night Fury's head, everyone would think of me as a liar.

At least, more than usual.

I open the door to find my mountain of a father just sitting.

I'm not really sure of what he is doing, but I don't really care, and I'd rather just avoid him anyway. Because of… yesterday. I begin to creep up the staircase…

"Hiccup!" Dad says sharply.

"Uh Dad, Dad, hi, uh, hi Dad." I stutter. Shoot. I was trying to avoid this.

He stands up and looks at me. "I need to speak with you, son."

"Uh, yeah." I reckon this will be a good time to talk about my change of plan.

I close my eyes and blurt, "I don't want to learn how to fight dragons."

At the same time, he says, "I think it's time you learned how to fight dragons."

Then together, "What?" We pause, awkwardly, as we Haddocks tend to do, and clear our throats, which is also done uncomfortably.

"You go first, son."

"No, no, Dad. You first."

"I insist."

"I insist even more."

He sighs and rubs his hands together. "You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

Don't get me wrong. Normally, I would've been elated. But did this have to happen the day I discover I can't do what Dragon Training is meant to teach us how to do? I groan, "Oh, man, I should've gone first. Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings," I use my arms to make strange punching motions to amplify my point, "but do we have enough bread-making vikings or small home-repair vikings-"

I'm rudely interrupted when my Dad drops an ax on me.

Father and son relationships, am I right?

"Uh, Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

He chuckles, "Course ya do!"

I shake my head, "Let me rephrase. I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons." He shrugs, completely missing my point. It's all good when he misses a point like a Deadly Nadder spine, but this was a point that needed to hit. Desperately.

"No really. I'm really, extra sure that I won't." I protest, juggling the ax precariously in my arms.

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I'm growing impatient now.

"This is serious, son." He growls, "When you carry this ax, you carry the rest of the village with you." His gaze is stern and stubborn. "Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us." He gestures to me, "No more of… this."

"You just gestured to all of me." I roll my eyes.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?" His voice grows louder.

I exhale and reluctantly comply, "Deal."

Dad slings a bag onto his back. "Good." He pauses, "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

I stare at him from where he left me. "And I'll be here. Maybe."

The door closes behind my Dad.

Oh, no, don't worry! The gloom and doom doesn't get to take over me yet, because mere moments later, the door crashes back open to reveal my sister. "You said goodbye, right?"

"Possibly," I mutter.

"He might not come back, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," I deadpan, "He's Stoick. He can't be killed by any dragon. He'll probably die of old age, making sure I'm well aware of all my shortcomings before he goes."

"Shut up, will you? I'm going to bed."

"Did I ask you to be down here?"

* * *

 **Again, thanks so much to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Thanks for others of you who even read it, too! So, uh, how did I do? Please feel free to review and leave me suggestions. PM me questions, comments, or concerns, you know the drill. I really want to improve for you guys, you know? I hope you guys have a great dragon-filled day! Thanks!**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Everything you say in that "outro" seems forced.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Well I suck with words, okay? Leave me alone!**

 **Hiccup: Actually, the intro too.**

 **Hailey: Ignore him, SoManyFandoms OwO.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Why is he so rude? He's almost never like this. He's a cool guy and that's why he's such a likable character.**

 **Hiccup: Ha. So I _am_ better than you.**

 **Hailey: She cared about me enough to make me the main part of her story.**

 **Hiccup: Cressida Cowell made me a major part of her book series. Dean DeBlois cared about me enough to make me a part of his movie, a sequel to said movie, another sequel by next year, three TV series', and a handful of specials and short films.**

 **Hailey: ...**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Touche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, SoManyFandoms OwO here! Welcome back to Hailey for the third chapter! It's been almost eight days since this story started and if I'm honest it has already done so much better than I thought it would. Thank you for your support, it's really appreciated! Yeah, so don't forget to follow, favorite, and review after reading because why not? You guys are awesome people so you should do awesome things! Heh... that sounds so corny and bleh. Oh, that rhymed! We've had enough hiccups up in here so let's get started! (Pun completely intended please don't leave. No... I mean I still get the view but come back I'll behave I promise...) I'm funny... right?**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Mariah (Guest): Again, I can't answer your first two question because of spoilers... but I can answer your next one. So I won't be changing up the POVs since this is still technically Hiccup's story. Having Hailey tell the story would change that. (Like, if Stoick told the original HTTYD story, then it would be more like _How to Train Your Excruciatingly Difficult Son and then Get Your World Turned Upside-Down._ )**

 **TheDarkHollow: Thanks for the compliment! I find this story easy and fun to write, so that also means that the chapters get finished more quickly. However, there isn't a set time in between chapters, so don't expect the updates to be regular. I'll be posting chapters when I feel ready and satisfied with it.**

 **Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Y'all are cool.**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Rise and shine! An annoyingly familiar voice calls through my door. "Do you want me to come in? You have dragon training!"

I really don't want to be reminded. I roll over in bed and groan.

"Come on, you lazy troll!" She teases. "Hiccup, you're gonna be late!"

"Ten more minutes." I murmur.

I know for a fact that Hailey then rolls her eyes, "You're going to be late. How are you supposed to make a good impression on Astrid like this?"

"Hailey Horrendous Haddock. The gods may have blessed you with a pretty face..."

"What?"

"...but you should learn to shut it."

"I'm coming in." She says bluntly.

"What? Odin, no! Stay out!"

"Then get ready!"

I groan again, "Can't you go instead? They'd obviously like that better."

"You need it more."

"Ouch. Fine, just go away."

"Finally."

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber's voice booms from the arena. I see the other teens in front of me, wandering about inside the gym.

Astrid takes a deep breath, "No turning back."

Tuffnut the idiot proclaims, "I hope I get some serious burns."

"I'm looking for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." His equally dumb twin counterpart replies.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agrees.

Of course, being the king of sarcasm, I can't help but interject with my oh so important opinion, "Yeah, no kidding right?" I saunter into the arena, rolling my eyes. "Pain. Love it!"

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut complains.

Ruffnut adds, "Yeah, Hailey should be here. Not you."

Gobber doesn't seem keen to let that statement sit, so he quickly interjects, "Let's get started! The recruit who does best wins the honor of killing his first dragon," The chunky guy makes a crude twisting motion with his hook, making me flinch, "in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout asks, glancing at Ruffnut and Tuffnut for a reaction.

The twins snicker in response.

"Can I upgrade to the class with the cool vikings?" Tuffnut looks back at me while walking away with Snotlout and Ruffnut.

Gobber reaches for me and puts an arm around my shoulder. He gives his best shot in reassuring me, which comes way short by the way. Well… he tried. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you seem like less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go for the more viking-like teens instead." He chuckles and walks away.

I have zero clues on how that was supposed to help. Thanks, Gobber.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight," Gobber announces. "Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

"Hideous Zippleback."

"Gas eleven, stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve."

"Will you stop that?" Gobber glowers at Fishlegs, the large boy who had been spitting out dragon stats. It really was quite annoying. "And the Gronckle." Gobber finishes, reaching for a handle on one of the arena cages.

"Whoa, whoa!" Snotlout yells, "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Fishlegs leans towards me and whispers, "Jaw strength eight!"

I don't really care, though. I'm too busy freaking out about the dragon that Gobber's about to unleash on us. For once, I'm actually thinking the same thought as Snotlout.

Gobber grins, "I believe in learning on the job." He pulls the handle.

The giant log holding the doors closed rises into the air. Instantly, a large brown dragon with lumps all over (not unlike a diseased potato) bursts out from the cage. Its wings, which are tiny for its size, beat furiously in order to properly fly. The Gronckle's gleaming yellow eyes follow us around eagerly. Thankfully, it doesn't follow us half as well with its actual wings. It crashes straight into a wall.

It didn't give up after that, though. It scrambles to its feet and shot straight towards us once again.

"Quick!" Gobber bellows, "What's the first thing yer going to need?"

"A doctor?" I answer.

Fishlegs whimpers, "Plus five speed?"

"A shield." Astrid backs away from the dragon, her ax poised to strike at a moment's notice.

"A shield!" Gobber confirms. "Go!" The other recruits and I launch ourselves towards shields scattered around the arena floor. "Yer most important piece of equipment is a shield! If you must choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

Gobber shoves the one I'm struggling with onto me and pushes me back towards the fray.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut are fighting again. No surprise there.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut grunts.

Ruffnut argues, "There's like a million shields!"

Tuffnut jerks his head towards a certain shield on the ground, "Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut whacks her twin upside the head with the one they're fighting over. "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

While they're fighting, a blast from the Gronckle hits the shield out of both their hands.

Ooh. Double knockout! Ouch.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out."

"What?" Ruffnut asks, dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing." Gobber advises, "Noise. Make lots of it. It'll throw off a dragon's aim." He continues, "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guesses.

Fishlegs stops in his tracks. Of course, he's being asked dragon trivia. "Six!"

"Correct, six! That's one for each of ya!"

The boy does a weird chortle of victory before the Gronckle hits the shield out of his hand. He runs and screams.

"Fishlegs, out!"

Meanwhile, I'm hiding behind a shield stand, trying not to die. I cower behind both it and the shield.

"Hiccup, get in there!"

I don't. I stay right where I am, safe.

The Gronckle swerves towards the others: Snotlout and Astrid.

Being an idiot, Snotlout thinks that this is a great time to ask out Astrid again. "So, I'm moving into my parents' basement! You should come by some time to work out! You look like you work out!"

Hah, Astrid completely ignores him and somersaults away, leaving him to get hit by another Gronkle blast.

"Snotlout, yer out!"

Astrid is now next to me, so naturally, I have to ruin things by saying, "So… it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope, just you." She dives away and my shield receives the full impact of Gronckle fire. It flies out of my hand and begins to roll away. I chase after it, desperately.

"One shot left!" Gobber calls my name out of fear as the Gronckle begins to close in on me. "Hiccup!"

I'm cornered and the dragon's about to fire…

Oh, Thor, I'm going to die.

I've said that way too many times in the last forty-eight hours.

Oh well, I'm a viking, well, in theory, anyway... It's an occupational hazard.

Just then, a hook grabs the dragon's maw and jerks it back. The blast hits somewhere above my head, although that was still way too close for comfort. "And that's six." Gobber swings the beast around and back into its cage. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage." he reassures us, "Don't worry, you'll get another chance." He pulls the door shut and reminds us, "Remember, the dragon will always go for the kill." He turns towards me and makes eye contact. "Always." He pulls me up unforgivingly then walks away.

I turn towards the remnants of the blast…

* * *

"So why didn't you?" I shake the cut-up remains of the bola that secured the Night Fury only yesterday. I set it down and follow the trail of crushed undergrowth to see if I can find him again.

A short walk later, I find myself in a little area, a bit lower than the surrounding forest. It's too big to call a thicket. Tall stone walls border the edge. From the rest of the woods, there's a steep yet short climb down inside of it. I creep in between a gap in the cliff-like structure and spot the full view of what I now realize is a full blown cove. It's beautiful, actually.

I look around, but there's not a Night Fury in sight. "Well, this was stupid." I look down, disappointedly.

Something catches my eyes, though. On the ground, next to me, there are some roundish black flakes, smooth to the touch. I examine it closely.

Suddenly, a huge black shape soars past where I am. Startled, I jump backward and stare in awe at the giant mass. The Night Fury attempts to grab onto the sides of the cliff. His paws… would you call them paws? Well, his feet scrabble for a hold, then he slips back down unsuccessfully. He glides haphazardly over the lake in the cove, then comes to rest at its shore.

I'm breathing heavily, due to shock. A smile spreads across my face and my hands scramble for my notebook and charcoal pencil. I need to draw this thing!

I hop onto a rock closer to the bottom of the cove, careful not to slip and let the dragon know that I'm here. I watch as the Night Fury attempts to fly again, but fails like last time.

Next thing I know is that I'm pitying the dragon. I observe as he tries for the third time. He doesn't make it.

I pause and realize that I was going to draw this thing. Right.

I quickly sketch the dragon's figure while he paces impatiently on the floor of the cove. "Why don't you just… fly away?" I whisper.

I take a closer look and realize… he's missing a tail fin. I erase his left one on my notebook.

In the meantime, the dragon fires a plasma blast, clearly frustrated.

Once again, he strives to take to the sky and crashes back down to earth. This time, the dragon turns to stare at the water. A flopping fish's tail piques his interest and he moves into a hunter's crouch, like a cat. He plunges his head into the water and snaps his jaws, trying to snag some fish. He tries to no avail.

I heave a sigh, filled with pity. My hands relax by instinct and I accidentally drop my pencil. Smart move, Hiccup.

I gasp and reach for it, but it's too late. It clatters to the ground and attracts the attention of the Night Fury. He stands up and stares right at me. A chill runs down my spine. He cocks his head, appearing to have some degree of interest.

Naturally, I'm terrified, so I slowly back away.

* * *

I'm working in the forge again like I always do. It's the one place that people actually trust me in. I'm trying to pump the bellows when my sister waltzes in and asks, "How was dragon training?"

"Just how you'd expect it to be."

"Which means…"

"Exactly what you'd expect it to be."

She sighs, "You don't give yourself enough credit, you know."

"I give credit where it's deserved." I responded, "But if you really want to know, it went horribly. I almost caught on fire from a Gronckle blast."

"Hmm, Snotlout must've been disappointed."

"Tell me about it."

"What was Gobber doing, unleashing a Gronckle on you from day one?" Hailey asks.

I roll my eyes, "'I believe in learning on the job.'"

"Did he actually…?" She starts, but seeing my reaction, she stops. "Come on, let's go get you some consolation dinner. You know how it is when everyone goes on a voyage. There aren't any cooks left."

"While vikings are sailing the savage seas," I sing dryly.

She finishes, "We're in burnt mutton up to our knees."

"You still remember that?"

"Well of course. When you have Gobber singing it to get you to stop complaining about food almost every day…"

"That's fair."

"The hardest part is trying to figure out what the tune is supposed to be." Hailey laughs, "So, are you coming with me to the Mead Hall?"

"I have to go to a special recruit dinner later."

Hailey shrugs, "Okay. Bye, Hiccup."

* * *

Don't get me wrong. I hate Hailey. It might not look it sometimes, but I really do.

She's just a hard person to hate sometimes.

Hailey's my sister and she really loves me. I can tell.

She's just so dumb and ignorant. She thinks I feel that way about her too.

I don't.

Hailey and I remind me of me and my dad, actually.

No matter how hard she tries to be nice to me, I don't believe her. I never believe her. How could someone care for me? What was it? Benefits? The I'm-A-Really-Nice-Person award?

Deep down, I know she loves me. She tries her best. She really does.

Hailey's still the reason I lost everything.

Hailey's still the reason everyone hates me.

Everything would still be better without her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and again, it would be so appreciated if you favorited, followed, and/or review! I don't really have much to say except that I would write fifteen chapters of this rather than work on my English essay... oops. Whatever. Procrastination, am I right? (Don't procrastinate kids, it's bad for you.)**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Hailey, what are you doing?**

 **Hailey: Putting up posters.**

 **Hiccup: Let me see. Missing: SoManyFandom OwO's sense of humor. Reward: Fish? Contact Berk.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: What?**

 **Hailey: What does it look like? It would be helpful to write down some descriptions.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: I hate you guys. I am so done with your sarcastic behavior.**

 **Hiccup: Thanks, I didn't notice. That was really enlightening.**

 **Hailey: Wait, so what did you say it looked like?**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. I am so, so, sorry. I meant to update much sooner, really, I did! My mom didn't let me use my laptop in my room anymore, so I had less time. Plus, she didn't let me use my headphones either. Why would I need headphones? Sometimes I watch clips of the movie for as a reference, you know, for scenes that actually happen in the movie. Well, couldn't do that either. I also had small bouts of writer's block here and there. But now, I have Spring Break, so things should be getting better. Sorry if today's chapter seems a bit bland, like I said, I couldn't write this all at once so it got really choppy. I did what I could, but yeah, just a head's up. Thanks for being patient, guys! Don't forget to send me any suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns on a review or a PM! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following person for reviewing:**

 **Mariah (Guest): I did my homework on time, lol. The Haddock Family is seriously dysfunctional sometimes, aren't they?**

* * *

The giant doors to the mead hall creak slightly as I force my way inside. I hear Gobber's voice reprimanding the other recruits. "So, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy." She admitted, clearly disappointed with herself. "It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." Drawls Ruffnut.

Snotlout insists on sucking up to her. "No, no, that was great. That was so… you, Astrid."

"She's right," Gobber bellows, "you have to be hard on yerselves!" Seeing me approach, he asks, "Now where did Hiccup go wrong?"

As expected, I receive an onslaught of unpleasant comments.

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut looks bored.

Tuffnut stares directly at me, "He didn't get eaten."

Astrid answers dryly, "He's never where he should be."

"Thank you, Astrid!" Gobber sounds relieved to finally get a decent reply. He slugs the twins on their helmets and walks toward the other end of a table. Ruffnut lets out a comically high-pitched gasp. "You need to live and breathe this stuff," Gobber continues and swipes some mugs off and tosses a thick book down in front of us, "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder rumbles in the distance. "No attacks tonight. Study up." The bulky man ambles away.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut yelped.

"While we're still alive?" His sister adds.

Yes, dimwits. What else would you do with a book?

On second thought, don't ask a Thorsten that. They'd burn it. That would be bad.

Snotlout stutters, "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff that the words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs, on the other hand, starts fanboying. Fanvikinging? "I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face a-and there's this other one that-"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut interrupts, "there was a chance I was gonna read that…"

"But now…" Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout commands. He stands up and walks towards the door, the twins and Fishlegs following close behind. Odin, the way they follow him around makes me sick.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, this left me alone with Astrid.

In a dumb attempt to be smooth, I say, "So I guess we'll… sha-"

"Read it." She shoves the book towards me and leaves.

"Uh… all mine, then. Wow. So, okay, I'll see you uh-" the door slams shut, "-tomorrow." I sigh and plop down on the bench to read.

"Dragon classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class… Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, it produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Yep, don't want to face those anytime soon. I turn the page.

"The Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water on its victim. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Lightning and thunder crash abruptly outside. I jump, then continue reading. The low lighting of the flickering candles and the storm outside makes a chill go down my spine. "Changwings. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

I turn pages in rapid succession. "Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death." Is it just me, or are the illustrations moving?

"Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight…"

I turn flip a few pages again and find a mostly blank page. "Night Fury. Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, never engage this dragon. Your only chance? Hide, and pray it does not find you." I pull out my little sketchbook and open it to my diagram of the very same dragon.

If this is his nature, then why did he spare me?

Not even once, but twice!

* * *

"Do you by any chance remember anything about the Night Fury?" I ask Hailey nonchalantly the next morning. Due to minimal complaints and heavy backup on weapon stock (because loads of vikings just took a bunch for the trip), dragon training has been canceled today. Instead, Gobber will be spending the entire day forging. Looks like I'll live to see another day.

She looks up from sharpening her ax, "Why?"

"Just in case I ever find it." I lie smoothly.

She sets her ax and her whetstone on my desk.

If you were wondering, she's invaded my private corners of the forge again. And no, I have my sketchbook with me, so there's no way she'd see my drawing of the dragon.

"No one ever told us anything besides that we're screwed if we meet one." She meets my gaze squarely, "Unless you're a hundred percent sure that it can't move, don't go after it."

I roll my eyes.

"Please. Just be careful, okay Hiccup? We've already lost Mom… and we might lose Dad… I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you, too."

"Oh, I thought you'd be ecstatic since no one would link you to me anymore. The useless Haddock is gone, and only the great one remains!" I drawl, ticked off that she mentioned Mom.

"Hiccup! I'm serious! You're my brother."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Hailey, I was wondering why you lived in my house." I deadpan

"Hiccup…" she pleads, " we've both already lost so much…"

I freeze. "Both? Both. What have you lost, exactly?"

"Hiccup-" she starts.

I don't let her. "Were you the one who had to raise his younger sibling from the age of five? You know none of the Jorgensons actually liked us so they kicked us out as soon as possible. Dad? No, he was grieving and couldn't bother to even glance at his kids. Who was the one deemed as a failure and carted off to Gobber as soon as he made one mistake? Who was the one Dad blamed everything on? Who was the one who watched Mom get carried away? Who's the one who dreams about that very night ever so often?"

"Hiccup, please!"

"What did you lose?" I continue, "You didn't know Mom. Dad's always loved you, the village has always loved you, everyone has always loved you. How about me? Were you the one made to believe that his existence was the reason his mother died?

"Dad wasn't thinking straight then-" she argues, but I cut her off.

"He still believes it."

Her face is full of despair and she seems to be getting tired of this, "Or maybe you think he still believes it because you're too prickly for anyone to actually talk to! Ever consider that it might be your attitude that drives people away? Not your ability? Or your unlucky touch?"

"That's what it's been based on this entire time."

"That's not true, Hiccup, you know that." Hailey protests."

"No, I don't. That's what this village has shown me since I first stepped foot outside of the house. Now, I think it's my turn to enlighten you. Ever consider the fact that no one might actually care about you? Maybe they just want the friend-of-the-heir perk! As soon as you prove to be even a little like me to Dad, he'll abandon you too."

"I'm not even the heir, you are!"

"Psh. Like it's going to stay that way. Or he might marry you off to some guy who looks like a good leader. I mean, people already chase after for your pretty face, and you're thirteen! What a perfect excuse to get rid of you! I better get going and warn those fools, because I've seen what you really are. A selfish, attention-seeking brat who lives off of people's praise at anyone expense! You're a mistake and-"

A large bang indicates that Hailey's left the room.

"Mom would still be alive if you hadn't been born." I finish quietly.

A huge hole of guilt opens up in the pit of my stomach, making me feel sick. I push it down quickly, however.

It was her fault, after all.

* * *

" _Daddy?" I paused, peeking nervously from outside the man's bedroom, "It's Hailey's birthday today."_

" _Is it?"_

" _Yeah." Hope grew in my chest. He hadn't bothered to do much in the last couple of months. But, it had been a while, and I thought he might have recovered by now. "Are we going to do something for her?"_

 _I was horribly wrong. "She's only two. What would she know?"_

" _She's… um… one, Daddy." I stammered, quite alarmed that he didn't even remember my sister's age._

" _Has it been only that long without my Valka?"_

" _Um… Daddy?"_

" _Why aren't you at Spitelout's House?"_

" _Uncle doesn't like us." I replied, "We've been back here for a couple weeks, Daddy."_

" _Why?"_

" _Uncle doesn't like us," I repeated impatiently. "Can I go buy Hailey a toy?"_

" _We have better things to do with that money," Dad snapped. "Besides, she's not old enough for toys."_

" _B-but you always got toys. You and Mo-"_

" _Don't mention her!" He roared, "You ungrateful wretch, how dare you mention her? If it weren't for you, she'd still be here!"_

 _Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes._

 _I fled into Hailey's room._

 _She was sitting on the floor, tossing my Nadder doll around the room. When she saw me, her eyes lit up. "Hip! Hip!"_

" _Hi, Hailey!" I wrapped my arms around her gently, "Don't listen to Daddy. I'll take care of you and get you a present, okay?"_

* * *

And we're back! It's morning now, and instead of enjoying I'm stuck dodging Deadly Nadder spines! Hooray! Normally, I'd ask if danger like this was legal, but, of course, we're vikings, and that means everything with violence is indeed legal.

"Hey, uh, I just happened to notice that this book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, a sequel, or maybe just a Night Fury pamphlet?" I probably should be running for my life right now, but priorities… right? That's only proven true when a blob of hot Nadder fire (one of the hottest in the dragon world, may I add) splotches right night to me. "Aaugh!"

"Focus Hiccup!" Gobber yells, which, is justifiable. "Yer not e'en trying!"

The dragon races towards me on its two scaly legs and I hesitate, stumbling from side to side, not yet sure which direction to take. When it gets too close, I decide on my right and high tail it out of there. Of course, being a dragon, it simply hops onto the very wall of the maze.

"Today is all about attack!" Gobber proclaims, "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Yer job is to be quicker and lighter."

From the other side of the arena, I hear Fishlegs scream after a series of sounds that is probably the Nadder launching some tail spikes. "I'm seriously beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one!" Gobber advises helpfully. Or, it would be helpful, but I think we're too busy… I don't know, trying not to die?

I hear some scuffling in another part of the arena. "Ugh. Do you ever bathe?"

"If you don't like it, just get your own blind spot."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Wonderful. "How about I give you one?" Ruffnut retorts.

"Ahhh!"

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot… not so much." Gobber says tiredly.

I stop in front of the chunky blacksmith who most definitely doesn't have teaching credentials, "H-hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now go! Get in there!" He shouts impatiently.

"I know, I know, but, hypothetically."

Astrid and Snotlout both somersault away from the Deadly Nadder's view. I attempt to, but unsurprisingly, I land on my back. I scramble to my feet and take off running again, yelling as it snaps its jaws closed right behind me.

It hops over the fences and thuds back onto the floor of the arena. It must've found the others.

"Nah, babe, I'll take care of this." Snotlout's reassures Astrid. I hear a dull thunk of a mace missing its mark and a curious squawk from the Nadder. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that but I don't have time right now." He stammers intelligently.

They zoom past me and I have to pause to sort out my helmet, "But has anyone ever seen one… napping?"

"Hiccup!"

I turn around to see Astrid hopping from fence to fence, the Nadder in hot pursuit. The motion of it all is knocking them all down like dominos. It's only then that I seem to realize that Astrid…

...is getting impossibly close!

Her arms wave wildly, one of them holding her ax! She gets closer, and then wham!

She lands on top of me, her ax delving itself deep into the wood of my shield. She attempts to pry the ax out to no avail. She pushes with her hand held against my face.

"Ooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut jeers helpfully.

Ruffnut sneers, "She can do better."

Astrid's yanking becomes more irritated. "I mean- why don't you-" I stammer, trying to figure out a way to get her off without having myself decapitated. She stands up, plants her foot on my face, and starts pulling again. "Ow! Ow. Ow, ow, ow!"

Then, with my shield still stuck on her weapon, she bashes it against the Nadder and it recoils, squawking. She watches as the dragon is locked up again. Her piercing blue gaze returns to meet mine.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She yells, "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

Astrid's comment stings.

The worst part is, now, I'm starting to doubt everything.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review! You guys are amazing! I'll bring the next chapter ASAP! See you then!**

* * *

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Are you still putting up posters?**

 **Hailey: Well yeah, but we're looking for your writing skills and imagination too.**

 **Hiccup: You can't look for what never existed.**

 **Hailey: You right.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Thanks... guys... I feel appreciated.**

 **Hiccup: This is the Haddock family support system!**

 **Hailey: Which explains why we have family problems to begin with...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Okay so uh... this week didn't go as planned. I was going to upload more, but as you can see that didn't happen. I'm really sorry about that guys. With every chapter we draw closer to the climax, so that requires more planning. I'm sure you've all noticed that so far, things aren't that different from the original story. I'm not sure about next chapter, but I can assure you it's about to get very different. So please rest assured and enjoy yourself! (Totally calling it Hailey's going to criticize my marketing ski** **lls.)**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **silverwolf (guest): Thanks for the review, and on your suggestion... I could do that... but since when was early problem-solving exciting? These are stubborn vikings we're dealing with. They don't problem solve unless it involves hacking something to pieces. Vikings... gotta love them, right?**

 **Mariah (guest): I'm sure there's a lot of you guys who are curious about that, but that's a question that will probably be answered in the story. Probably. Okay, most likely.**

 **NewCruel: Hey! Thanks for the review! It's really cool to see that you enjoy reading this fic. I hope you stick around and this fic will defintely stick around.**

 **Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! Your patience with me astounds me. Lol.**

* * *

I find myself heading towards the cove again.. I'm not entirely sure if I'm thinking straight, because, by viking logic, it's more or less digging your own grave.

Actually, scratch that, we don't use graves that often anymore. We smite boats instead.

But I'm not your typical viking anyway, so what does it matter?

If someone saw me, I'd be dead, yes, but it would also look bizarre. I creep towards the cove, with a fish in one hand and a shield in another. Definitely not a typical combat practice session. I slip in between the narrow gap between the giant boulders blocking the entrance. Unfortunately, my shield gets stuck. Intelligent, I know.

Sighing, I duck under it and walk into the cove, making sure to look around in case the Night Fury pops up out of nowhere.

It doesn't seem to be here… maybe he got out on his own without flying somehow. A chill runs down my spine like I'm being watched. I look up…

...and make eye contact with two menacing green eyes!

I gasp and clutch the fish anxiously. The beast prowls towards me, still glaring. I hold out the fish and simultaneously begin praying to Odin at top speed in my head. I don't want to lose my hand. I don't want to lose my hand. I don't want to lose my hand. Please don't let me lose my hand…

His pupils dilate, and the level of intimidation immediately nosedives. The Night Fury opens his mouth wide, showing a toothless gummy mouth.

He suddenly falls back into a crouch, his eyes narrowing again.

I flinch. I pull back my vest, displaying my dagger. Is that why he's nervous?

I touch it, and indeed, the Night Fury growls. I grab it gingerly and drop it next to me. The Night Fury snarls again.

I hook my foot underneath it and kick it into the lake.

The change is instantaneous. He sits down, eyes impossibly huge again. One of his ear-flap things twitches and he stares at me with what looks like curiosity.

I offer him the fish again. He inches towards me like a giant kitten and pauses, sniffing the fish. He opens his mouth wide like a big baby. "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had-" He darts forward and snags the fish on teeth that hadn't been there a moment ago. He then wolfs the food down and licks his lips. "Teeth!" I murmur, awed.

The dragon eyes me again and stalks towards me. "Uh, er, no no, no, erm, I don't have any more!"

He squints and makes this weird sort of noise that I can't really describe. And out comes a piece of fish from his mouth, which plops right onto my lap. The Night Fury leans back and eyes me and the fish expectantly.

What?

Oh. Oh no. Please no. He can't possibly want me to do that, right?

Right?

Thanks for letting my hand stay with me, Odin, but this? Really?

Feeling queasy already, I hold the fish up to my face and open my mouth, "Uh…" I take a bite, making sure to make as much noise as possible to please the dragon. "Mmm." I wince, but I try to make it look like I'm enjoying the cold… raw… slimy…

Not helping, Hiccup Haddock!

The Night Fury watches me with much interest. He swallows and eyes the fish hungrily. I wait for some signal that he's satisfied, but he doesn't relent.

I moan internally and swallow the stuff with much difficulty. I shudder.

He, on the other hand, licks his lips again.

I smile uneasily, trying not to throw up. It's proving to be difficult.

The corners of his lips tug up in what appears to be an attempt at a smile. I think he's copying me! The dragon continues with his adorable and once again toothless smile.

My own smile becomes more genuine. I stand up and cautiously take a step forward, reaching out my hand…

He startles, bares his very much existent teeth, and glides away.

From what I can see over here, he seems to heat up the ground with his fire and curls up on the newly scorched ground. He watches a bird with mild interest, his behavior matching that of a cat.

I take his distraction as an opportunity to get closer to him. He snaps his head back in my direction and his eyes narrow when he sees me.

Completely unaffected, I offer him a friendly wave of the hand.

He eyes me suspiciously one last time before curling up again.

Moments later I reach for his tail…

...and he lifts it, peeking at me, obviously irked. Laughing nervously, I pivot and walk away.

The Night Fury attempts to get rid of me another way: by hanging upside down from a tree branch to nap.

At this point, I realize that I'm going to drive the poor dragon (ha, never thought those two words would be in the same phrase) insane. So, I settle for doodling on the crumbly earth instead.

Eventually, I begin to smell some of worst case of bad-breath I have ever come across. Seriously, it was worse than vikings. Vikings. I hear a combination of some kind of purring and crooning sound.

I tense at the prospect of a fire-breathing lizard sitting this close to me, but I continue to scratch the face of a Night Fury into the soil.

He watches carefully, crooning again. I wonder… does he realize that the figure I'm drawing is him?

The dragon waddles away on his hind legs and comes back with a small tree held in his jaws. He twirls around, dragging one end of the tree on the ground. He does this with immense concentration, seldom looking up at me for approval. He glances at me happily, then pokes a dot as part of his creation. Then he lunges to continue his artwork, whacking me in the head with the leafy end of the tree in the process. He stops to admire his (intricate?) pattern of swirls and then nods his approval.

I study the dragon's masterpiece, deciding on how to make my way to the edge. I approach the first curves in the formation, stepping on one of the lines in the process. The Night Fury growls at me.

Alarmed, I lift my foot off the scratch in the dirt. The dragon's features soften and he purrs. Intrigued, I place my foot on it again. The Night Fury snarls menacingly. When I take my foot off of it, he appears completely harmless. I try this several more times with the same results.

This time, I tried stepping over the line. The Night Fury watched me with much interest but didn't show any signs of aggression this time. I grin at him. I began to spin and almost dance, trying to make it out of the mass of squiggles without angering the giant puppy in a dragon skin.

Wait a minute. I drew the Night Fury…

Was he… drawing me? Nice to know that I am a totally unassuming collection of squiggly lines.

Adrenaline courses through my veins and I feel way prouder than I should be feeling right now. The dragon snorts behind me and flicks his ear-flap things.

I outstretch my hand, trying to touch him. He moves back and bares his teeth, squinting skeptically.

His reaction causes me to hesitate, pulling my hand away.

I really want to be his friend, though. I decide to trust him wholeheartedly. At least, on the outside, anyway. On the inside, it's more like this: please let me keep my hand, please let me keep my hand, please let me keep my hand, please let me keep my hand.

I turn my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut and reaching toward the Night Fury's nose. I'm not sure what to expect.

This is a beast that in theory should have caused me to be dead for a long time now. It can't be trusted and also has a one-track mind for killing people.

The thing is, I'm still alive.

So I'm thinking: if I'm supposed to be dead and I'm not, then maybe I can trust this dragon.

I stand there, my hand offered up as a sign of friendship or as a snack, waiting for the dragon to make a move.

An odd sensation spreads across my palm and fingertips. It feels like warm, scaly skin.

Oh my Thor! I retract into my shoulders for a second, too stunned at what is happening. I'm touching a dragon without acquiring serious injuries! A Night Fury at that! Hooray!

I peek at it slowly. He's there to meet my gaze.

He observes me for a moment before getting bored, snorting, and dashing away.

Not all dragons are killers.

But if the Night Fury isn't a killer, why did he attack my village then?

"With one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber says, trying to ooze some suspense into his storytelling. I'm not sure if I want to be hearing this though, because we're trying to eat dinner. This isn't burnt mutton either, so I'd really like to keep this down. "And, I saw the look on his face. I was delicious! He must've passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of 'em took my leg."

The other teens at the campfire are listening with various degrees of interest. The twins and Snotlout are actively listening for once in their lives, Fishlegs looks spooked, and Astrid is as unreadable as always.

Fishlegs' eyes widen and he begins to talk, animating his story wildly with his chicken drumsticks. "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something."

Astrid turns to look at him weirdly.

"I swear I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout growls, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight with my face." He swings his roasted chicken around, making chopping motions.

Gobber swallows and corrects him, pulling a wing off his meal for emphasis. "It's the wings and the tail you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." He yawns, stretching his arm and stump. "All right. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys." Here, all the other trainees pump their fists and cheer with excitement. "Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

I hear Gobber finish his speech as I race down the stairs. The Night Fury… Gobber's right. If he can't fly, it's screwed. And right now, he can't fly. Because of me.

I rub my hands together at the prospect of a challenge. Well, I'm a little cold too. But why?

If the dragon can't fly, I'm going to have to fix it. That's what I do, right? I'm an inventor!

Challenge accepted.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I'll make an effort to uploading decently... heh. Please favorite, follow, and review, it means a lot to me and if you review then you can get featured up there and everything! Yay! Don't be shy to PM me with any other questions, comments, concerns! You guys are the motivation to keep this going, so... um... jeez that was cheesy. Things are about to get a heck of a lot different, so see you in chapter 6!**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hailey: Your marketing skills are awful.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Called it. I freaking called it.**

 **Hiccup: Great. You gave her an ego boost.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: This qualifies as an ego boost?**

 **Hailey: I guess he's right, Somi.**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: Somi?**

 **Hailey: Yeah. It's your new nickname.**

 **Hiccup: Before you ask why "Somi" would you prefer "Sofa"? It also sounds similar to your full username so...**

 **SoManyFandoms OwO: You right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me again! Back sooner than usual, I think. So like I said in the last chapter, the story's about to take a huge turn from the original story. To properly enjoy it, we need to learn a few things about Hiccup and Hailey first.**

 **1\. Hiccup and Hailey are two years apart from each other. In the main part of this story, Hiccup is fifteen and Hailey is thirteen. I'm aware I wasn't very clear about it, and I might've accidentally said otherwise, but this is how I picture them every time so yeah, that's how it is.**

 **2\. I also need to clear up some of their early life. When Hiccup was. three and Hailey was a little under one, Valka got taken away from Berk. Stoick sort of shut down because of this, and they were sent to live with the Jorgensons. Well, the Jorgensons didn't like them very much, so they are sent in and out of the Jorgenson house for about two years. Hiccup and Hailey (mostly Hiccup, though) are mistreated by Snotlout, so Gobber decides that it would be better for them to go back to Stoick. This is why Hiccup claims to have "raised" Hailey from the age of five. From then on they're just kind of there. Well, obviously not, but it'll all be made clear in future chapters.**

 **I hope that cleared things up for you guys a bit. Now you can go read Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **KorrieChan: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm really glad that you like this story. I have to say, I'm honored that you reviewed every single chapter all in one go! I honestly thought my email was going haywire when the notifs popped up one after another. Hehe...**

 **Mariah (guest): I just thanked KorrieChan for all five of her reviews, so it's only fair I do the same for you. I'm really glad that you've been enjoying this story and that you decided to stick around. It means a lot to me that you take the time to review every single chapter since no one has done that for me before. Every time I upload a chapter, there you are, in a few hours, with a review. I hope you stick around to the end and maybe then some! Thanks so much!**

 **Thanks to those of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Ya'll cool.**

* * *

It's go-time.

I'm back in my private… the word "office" seems a bit too much. I set my sketchbook down on my desk, opening it gently to the pages with the Night Fury sketch. I scan the drawing, glancing almost guiltily at the smudged out remains of the left tailfin. I reach out and grab a charcoal pencil, replacing the missing tailfin with fresh marks.

How could I do this? How can I recreate a Night Fury tailfin so that it is functional? I could use some cloth… and metal rods? Hmm. Leather to strap it all together…

After scratching a rough design onto paper, I grab the sheet and grin. This is going to work. I'm going to give the Night Fury the gift of flight once again. I'm an inventor, and I am at my best in the forge.

I rush out to the main part of the forge. Pumping the bellows, I watch the old blade turn red with heat into the perfect soft state perfect for hammering. I pound it into a rod-like shape using a mallet and tongs. Squinting, I blow on it experimentally and dip it into a bucket of water to cool.

Once it cools completely, I set it on the desk, on top of the sketch. I melt some more iron and shape them into little nails.

A couple hours later, I hold up my handywork. A life-size Night Fury tailfin made up of rough brown cloth and metal rods and nails. Sewn with durable string and tied with leather straps. Dragon-ready.

* * *

"Hey Toothless, I brought you breakfast!" I draw out every syllable calling for the dragon. While Toothless is a bit of a random and ironic name - he definitely is not in fact toothless - but it seems a bit cold to just address him as the Night Fury.

"I hope- I hope you're hungry!"I set down a large basket of fish and kick it over, the contents spilling out onto the ground. Toothless sniffs the fish and opens and closes his jaws appreciatively. He creeps towards his meal with obvious interest. Stepping gingerly away from the slimy goods, I mutter, "Okay. That's disgusting." I nudge the stuff in his direction with my foot because hey, Viking boots always smell bad anyway. That's why we have Boot Night.

Like a nice waiter, I list out his menu. "We've got some salmon, some nice icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless spots the eel right as I tell him about it. He jerks back in a strange manner… almost like he's scared. He snarls uneasily, glaring at what is obviously not going to be the Toothless Special today.

I hold it up, and he rears back, spreading his wings while his eyes widen. He's getting agitated! "No no no no no!" I toss it aside. "Okay!"

Toothless visibly calms down, although he doesn't seem to appreciate the scent of it on my hand. I wipe it on my vest, saying, "Yeah. I don't really like eel much either."

The Night Fury pokes through the pile of fish and finally begins to gulp some down. This is my chance! I creep towards the back, using the fish as a distraction to strap the prosthetic tailfin on. "Okay, okay, that's it, that's it…" Toothless seems completely preoccupied. "And don't mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business…" I set the prosthetic down next to his tail, but it quivers to the side again and again every time I inch closer. Giving up, I pin the tail down with my hands, hoping to finally strap it on. Toothless lunges into the basket to look for any remaining fish and I fall of very gracefully. I straddle his tail determinedly and finally buckle it on. Thank Thor!

He seems to feel something there. While I am still on his tail, not even done with attaching the darn thing, Toothless straightens, sways as if getting a feel for it, flaps his remaining tailfin a couple times and…

...goes slack. I feel his muscles just completely relax from under me. I guess you weren't expecting to ever fly again, huh Toothless? Guess what, your new friend isn't as useless as others think. You can be my embassador or something as an inventor. You never know, that could happen.

I tighten the strap and fail to notice a slight rustling sound. I learn later (hardy-har) that that was the sound of Toothless spreading his wings. I pull the tail out, straightening the cloth. "Hey, not bad! I mean, it works."

I probably should have seen it in action before I said that. Whoops. Well, I learned my lesson because I found myself shooting through the air on the skinny tail of a dragon, the prosthetic folded against the dragon uselessly. "Whoaaaaa!" Toothless is unable to control his flight due to the insufficient replacement of a tailfin, so we start to plummet in the direction of a wall of stone.

Out of desperation, I open the flap and we rebalance, making some proper height. "Oh my T- it's working!" Toothless and I bank to my left in unison, me handling the tail, and him, everything else. He swoops back down like a bat and skims along the top of the lake. I'm still absorbed in my triumph whooping, "Yes! I did it!"

Toothless flings me off of his tail as if noticing my presence for the first time. I land on the lake, hard, and skid on the surface of it towards shore. Of course, this backfires on him because he can't fly without my control of the tail. So, he tries to turn and doesn't succeed, plunging into the lake himself. Nevertheless, my prototype worked, sort of, and I can't help but feel buoyant. "Yeah!" I cheer.

There's no training today. We've been given a break to digest some of our knowledge which is probably bull because Gobber knows that the twins and Snotlout are not capable of such a thing. Rather, I think he's been swamped in the forge again. He's been easy on me though, so I spent today with Toothless and now I'm home, in my room, probably about to turn in early. We had burnt mutton again for dinner and I managed to avoid Hailey for most of today. Although, it is very much possible she was avoiding me too.

I'm feeling good! Toothless' tail was successful to some degree, no Hailey, and no dragon training!

I walk into the hallway and down the stairs to get some water before I sleep. I'm across from Hailey's room when I realize her door is cracked open and that she isn't inside. Now, I'm not a creep or anything, but I happen to notice a crumpled piece of paper on the floor just inside her room. Curious, I slip my hand inside and grab it. Careful not to tear the paper, I straighten it out gently. What I see shocks me to the moon.

It's a drawing. The paper is yellow with age and almost soft at the edges. Most of the charcoal has brushed off, making the drawing look faint. There's a puncture mark at the top as if Hailey'd hung it up in her room.

The drawing itself is completely unremarkable, yet it creates a painful pang in my chest. I remember it clearly.

I brush my thumb against the stick-figured people. A pair, one seems to be a boy and the other a much younger girl. "Hiccup" and "Hailey" is written in sloppy ruins. They're smiling the most basic two-dots-and-a-curve smile.

The memory comes rushing back.

* * *

" _Hiccup! Hiccup!" Hailey waddled towards me. I opened my arms and let the toddler climb onto my lap, even though I wasn't much bigger. I was six. She was four. She was wearing a tiny brown tunic and a matching skirt made from wool, a gift from a villager who pitied us. After all, it was no secret that Dad was still an insufficient parent. No one questioned him, though, because he was kind of touchy and still grieving. That excuse was getting old, however._

" _Hi, Hailey! How was your day?" I asked, blowing a quick raspberry on her cheek._

 _She giggled, slid off my lap, and began to give her daily presentation. "I saw a big, big bug!" Hailey held her hands out about three centimeters from each other displaying the size. "I found it on Gobbo!" She climbed back onto my lap and pointed at my first sketchbook. "Hiccup daw?"_

 _I laughed. "Draw. Hailey, it's D-R-A-W. Draw. Now you say it."_

 _She whined, "I know already, Hiccup! Daw!"_

" _Draw!" I corrected._

" _I'm saying it right!" She was on the verge of screeching._

" _Okay, I'll draw now. What do you want me to draw?"_

" _Dagon!" She cheered._

" _A dragon? But those are scary! You won't be able to sleep."_

 _Hailey paused thoughtfully, "Okay, no dagon. Hiccup, daw me."_

 _My stubby little hand picked up my charcoal pencil and began to draw. A few moments later, a small girl looked up at the real-life version. Said girl squealed in delight. "You like it?" I asked her._

 _Hailey nodded vigorously. "Now daw Hiccup too!"_

 _A couple minutes later, I grinned at my sketchbook, satisfied with my work. I pointed to our stick-figure equivalents and said, "See those two? That's me and you. I'm your brother and you're my sister. We'll always love each other, no matter what. It's okay if the dragons or the big hairy men are scary, because I'll be there. I'll keep you safe. We'll always be together, okay Hailey? I'll protect you forever. I promise."_

 _Hailey looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Pinky promise?"_

" _Pinky promise."_

* * *

She'd hung it up. She'd hung the damn picture up.

I never knew she remembered that day, let alone cared. It was almost a decade ago.

Well, now I know she did. She treasured that memory. She probably clung to it when our family was ripping apart. Or, rather, ripping apart further.

She had thrown it on the floor, discarded it. She didn't want to remember that anymore.

I know how that feels all too well. It's easier to forget the time everything was good than to believe the present will get better.

Hailey's voice jerks me back into reality. "What are you doing in my room?" She demands. Then her eyes found the piece of paper in my hand. "Give it back."

"Why? You were going to throw it out anyway." I point out.

"Just give it back." She says, "And stay out of my room!" She snatches it and tears it in half right down the middle, separating our charcoal dust selves. "I'll throw it away." She tries to put on a brave face as she draws near me.

I withdraw. I'm in her room, anyway, so it's only right for me to leave.

I consider telling her that her brave face isn't working.

I've read those blue eyes - so similar to Mom's - for as long as they've existed. It's not confidence or smugness I truly see in her eyes.

It's pain.

It's pain that I've caused. Pain that I had sworn to keep from those eyes forever.

We make eye contact for a brief moment. It breaks within seconds. I'm not even sure who looked away first. She closes her door glumly.

I stare as my sister vanishes behind a wall of wood. Then I, too, vanish behind my own wall.

It's strange. We've always lived the same distance from each other. Yet, I've never felt so far away.

I collapse onto my bed, just so emotionally drained. I close my eyes.

" _I'll protect you forever. I promise."_

" _Pinky promise?"_

" _Pinky promise."_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! Another flashback, yay... I think I'm starting to get like borderline cheesy. Oh, well. It's a family angst story. What did you expect? I hope it's not too cheesy, though. And I'm rambling. I'm similar to Hiccup in that way. Gosh, I'm a mess. Well anyway that's the end of this chapter everyone, so please remember to favorite, follow, and/or review! I'll be back asap with another chapter, more angst, all the good stuff. Also, am I improving in any way? Thanks in advance for your feedback!**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Can you daw me something?**

 **Hailey: Shut up.**

 **Somi: You guys are being ridiculous.**

 **Hailey: We're vikings. Ridiculous is kind of our thing.**

 **Somi: Are we really keeping the Somi thing?**

 **Hiccup: It's better than SoManyFandoms OwO.**

 **Hailey: Try saying that fast five times.**

 **Somi: Hey! Respect for the pen name!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there, guys! I know, I know, it's been a while. I quite liked how chapter 6 ended, so I wanted to start this chapter perfectly... and it didn't happen. It was supposed to be fairly emotion-heavy, but I don't really think I did a good job. Could just be me, though, so please read anyway. Please? Also, I'm not going to make the effort of describing every single day between the first attempt at flight and Stoick's return. The movie makes that part a montage for a reason. I'm not sure how many times I can write "I wake up and travel to the cove to feed Toothless," and I don't know how many of those you guys can put up with. That's all I have to say for now. So you may now read. Unless you're one of those people who don't even look up here. Then whatever.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **KorrieChan: Well, well, well. Guilty? What gave you that notion? And um... I know you asked if I could update soon... well that didn't happen. The first part of the story went through two rewrites. I was completely stumped on how to execute it. I hope it's okay now, though.**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL (Guest): Thanks for your... um... enthusiastic reviews. I would've liked to update quickly. Sorry about that. Also, this is a common misconception, but I do actually need my skin to write. Thanks.**

 **yannick...03: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my story. And yes, if this fanfic does well enough, and if the idea seems popular enough, I will do a sequel for _Hailey_ but in HTTYD. Also, your English was fine! Don't worry about it! (Also I'm so sorry the site won't let me type your username out! I had to change it! It automatically changes it to just "03.")**

 **TheDarkHollow: I'm glad you liked chapter 6. It's okay if your review is cliché. If you think about it, _Hailey_ is also a cliché concept dipped in mildly humorous sarcasm. Do you guys actually find me funny sometimes, though? I don't find myself funny at all.**

 **Mariah (Guest): Maybe, maybe not! Read this chapter to find out! Sort of...**

 **Thanks to those of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed! I've never gotten this many reviews on one chapter before, and it'd be so cool if you guys could keep it up! Thanks again, guys!**

* * *

" _Hiccup?" Hailey's bubbly voice pierced my ears. I look down to see a four-year-old Hailey holding out a sketchbook. My first one, in fact._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Daw for me!" She blurts impatiently._

 _I reach out my hands to take the book from her, but I hear her voice again, a little different this time._

" _Let's go troll-hunting, Hiccup!"_

 _I look back at Hailey, but she's still holding the sketchbook expectantly, almost as if she hadn't said a word after her demand for me to draw. Then, an onslaught of Hailey's voice echoes throughout the area._

" _Hiccup!"_

" _Come on, let's go to the forest!"_

" _Hip!"_

" _Hicca find a dagon!"_

 _I continue to stare at Hailey, utterly confused. She doesn't seem to be aware of the situation. Wrapping her hand around my index finger, she prompts me again, "Hiccup daw?"_

 _I squeeze my eyes shut and clamp my hands over my ears. All I can hear is Hailey…_

 _One voice speaks louder than the others._

" _Hiccup, I miss you."_

 _My eyes shoot open to see Hailey at her present day age, standing before me. All the other voices fade away._

 _She continues, "Don't you miss it too?"_

" _I… what?" I frown, "Miss what?"_

" _We used to be inseparable, Hiccup. We'd do everything together, remember?" She sighs morosely, "I used to think that as long as I had you, nothing else mattered. My… my brother promised to take care of me, after all."_

 _My shoulders slump. I do remember. I try not to think about it, but I do remember._

" _Remember that time we went troll-hunting? You found Gobber's missing sock and was convinced that it was some kind of evidence."_

 _I chuckle sadly, "Yeah."_

" _Or…" Hailey closes her eyes thoughtfully, "that time you made me a little crown out of leaves. You ended up putting a bug in my hair!"_

" _You know that was an accident._

 _Hailey laughs, "That's what they always say."_

" _Well, you're not so innocent either." I protest, "Like that time you pushed me into the river."_

" _Okay, well that was because I tripped."_

 _We both break out laughing, but things get awkward when it peeters out. "We're not like that anymore." Hailey sighs wistfully, then pauses._

" _Yeah," I agree._

" _Is… is it because you hate me?"_

" _What?"_

 _She gives me a hard look, "Don't lie, Hiccup, I've seen the way you look at me."_

" _I don't know, Hailey. I just don't know anymore." I bite my lip, "I've been an awful brother, haven't I?"_

" _I wouldn't say awful, Hiccup."_

" _Don't lie, Hailey." I say, slightly teasingly, but she doesn't seem to pick up on my joke. In fact, she looks horrified._

" _Hiccup! Behind you!" She points towards me and I whirl around in time to see a dragon._

 _It looks too familiar. It's a mighty red and gray beast with four giant wings. "You." I whisper, then yell angrily, "You took Mom!"_

" _Hiccup!"_

 _Hailey's aggravated voice appears to trigger the dragon because it lunges towards her immediately. "Hailey!" I clench my fists, "Get away from her!"_

" _Hiccup! Run!"_

* * *

I sit up, cold sweat running down my arms. "It's just a dream." I murmur to myself. "Everything's fine." I push the uneasiness to the back of my mind.

I make my way outside to roughly check the time. It's not quite sunrise, but the sky seems to be getting lighter. I could probably get Toothless his breakfast before having to go to dragon training.

When I get there, I set the basket down on the ground and Toothless enthusiastically bowls it over, diving into his meal. Chuckling, I plop onto a rock to watch him and I gaze around the serene cove leisurely.

My eyes land on the discarded eel from the other day. It gives me an idea.

What if I can use the eel in training today?

I grab it and stuff it inside my vest, wincing as the eel's unpleasant scent wafts into my nose. "Bye, Toothless!"

He only flicks his ears in acknowledgment, refusing to stop eating. Jeez, what a pig.

My own stomach growls and I remind myself to stop by home for my own breakfast.

* * *

Heavy gray smoke drifts around the training room, making it nearly impossible to see anything. All the trainees, including me, clutched a bucket in our hands, water sloshing inside. We were split off into pairs, two vikings to take out a two-headed Zippleback. The pairings were: me and Fishlegs; Snotlout and Tuffnut; and Astrid and Ruffnut. That was good because Ruff and Tuff can't be trusted around each other.

"Today is all about teamwork! Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire." Gobber paces around the arena, watching us where the smoke wasn't so heavy. "The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other one lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Fishlegs, looking terrified next to me, was busy rambling about the various worrying traits of the dragon. "Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for predigestion. First ambush attack to crush its victims…"

"Will you please stop that?" I hiss. The large boy flinches, but I don't feel too bad because he was getting on my nerves.

An ominous snarling echoes through the circular area, and Snotlout says rather nervously: "If that dragon shows either of its faces… there!"

I can't really see what's happening, but I assume that he must've found it until… I hear startled shouts from Astrid and Ruffnut. "Hey! It's us, idiots," She snarls.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon," Tuffnut smirks.

Snotlout jumps in sounding suggestive, "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque fig-" He's cut off by a painful punching noise. "Ah!"

"Ah, ugh!" Tuffnut seems to have been taken down, too. He screams again, and by the gasps from the girls, the Zippleback must've been the culprit.

I hear some more yelling, some thuds, and Tuffnut screeching: "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He books it towards the edge of the arena, whizzing past me and Fish.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," Fishlegs mutters apprehensively.

A green, menacing dragon head snakes into view.

"W-w-w-whoa!" Fishlegs yelps and without thinking splashes his entire bucket's worth of water onto it. It growls, green gas leaking out from its maw. "Oh. Wrong head," Fishlegs observes. The Zippleback head proceeds to blast at the boy with a stream of gas.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yells.

After he runs off, the dragon head turns to look at me, its counterpart head appearing to join it. It sparks, threatening to light the gas. "Now, Hiccup!" Gobber orders.

I take a mighty swing at it with the bucket, but the water completely misses the dragon and splashes harmlessly onto the ground. "Aw come on," I groan. Why can't my luck ever be any better?

For the purpose of description, I shall now be addressing the heads as Gassy and Sparky, respectively.

Anyway, Sparky lunges towards me, making me fall onto my back. I hastily crab-walk away.

"Hiccup!"

I decide - partially out of sheer panic - to try something. I rise, stretching my hands towards them. It. It? "Back! Back, back!" I command the dragon. It heeds me out of what seems like fear. Is this actually working?

Swallowing my uneasiness, I continue, "Now don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." I pause, drawing back my vest to reveal the eel. Then, as imposingly as possible, I say, "Now think about what you've done." I toss the eel inside.

The dragon's eyes widen and it scrambles towards the wall of the cage. Just like Toothless! I push the door closed and wipe my hands on my vest. I turn to see everyone staring at me like I had just grown another head.

Wait, have I?

Heh, just kidding. It was my little trick that had shocked them, and rightfully so. Fishlegs even dropped his bucket!

"Okay! So, are we done?" I ask animatedly, waving my arms about, "Cause… I've got some things I need to uh… yup! Uh, s-see you tomorrow!" Ignoring all the weird glances, I run out of the arena, still awestruck that the eel actually worked.

* * *

By nightfall, I had occupied the empty smithy. It was time to make an upgraded version of the simple leather flap I had made a few nights ago.

I've got a couple designs planned out in my head that I think might do the trick. I just need to get that down on paper and go from there.

The next few hours fly by in a haze of mindless, honest work. It's all a blur of sewing, molding, smoothing, and forging. By the end, I'm completely drained, but I'm also satisfied. I hold a completed saddle and a couple of upgrades for the tail - like some twine, for example, to pull the tailfin with while I'm seated.

There's no training today either. Is it a possibility that I've just stunned Gobber that much?

Nevertheless, I'm still groggy, but I really really need to try this out! So, I make my way to the cove as quickly as my awkward and clumsy legs can carry me.

Toothless looks bright and happy as ever. He crouches down, looking at me with an excited expression. I take this as permission to strap the saddle onto him… and he takes off.

Running, that is.

He looks ridiculous. The so-called offspring of lightning and death itself prances around the clearing, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth, eying me playfully. I have no choice but to pursue him. It soon evolves into a whole episodic cycle of chasing, amused glances from Toothless - _Why are you so slow, human? -_ and me wheezing.

Eventually, though, Toothless' curiosity gets the best of him and he relents. After all, they do say that curiosity killed the cat, or in my case, the overgrown kitten-puppy-thing that breathes fire and possesses wings.

I strap the saddle onto his back and Toothless eagerly launches us off the ground. Oh, yeah, don't worry, I actually sat on him this time.

We glide across the span of the lake relatively smoothly… until I pull the twine the wrong way and both of us end up toppling into the water below.

The next few days are productive. I continue to modify our whole setup while Toothless… actually provides me with some useful info. Thought I was going to say that all he did was eat? That's not… wrong. In fact, the discoveries were all by accident.

On the day I was testing a harness that let me stay attached to Toothless, we failed to dodge a tree and ended up crashing into a patch of grass. I got up to realize that the dragon hadn't sat on me out of irritation yet, so, I went to go find out why. I mean, he might've even killed me by then! Well, no. He'd never kill me. I'm his food source, and no one kills their food source. Especially not this big-baby-boo.

That's how I learned about dragonnip. I found him sprawled out in the grass, completely subdued. Almost like a cat around catnip, hence the name, dragonnip. I took some to dragon training with me, and, sure enough, I completely immobilized a Gronckle with it. Pretty cool, huh?

While that was happening, I was being talked about as a new dragon prodigy. More and more people came to spectate my feats in the ring.

Hah. Dragon prodigy. Me? Hiccup?

The gang accepted me more, practically worshipped me, actually. Except for Astrid. She was always glaring at me or imagining ways to rip me to shreds. She was either suspicious, or murderous, or both.

Probably both. Oops.

Hailey heard too, no doubt. She still didn't talk to me, but something definitely changed the night with the drawing. Like she was still making an effort to be nicer. She acknowledged my presence from time to time and even offered small utterances of congratulations.

"I told you that you could do it." She murmured as I passed by the other day.

I asked, "What?"

"You said something along the lines of you not being able to achieve anything. Yet look at you now. You're practically a hero."

Habitually, I looked away.

I felt her eyes studying my face carefully. She continued, "Unless… there's something you're not telling me. Maybe if the way you got this good isn't even honest."

"And I thought you said that you trusted me," I shot back.

"I can read you better than you think, you know." She retorted. Hailey turned to leave. "Liar."

I flinched, reminded of my nightmare a couple nights ago, "Believe what you want. You don't have any evidence."

On a separate note, I also found that scratching Toothless in a certain spot reduced him into a scaly heap. I attempted the same trick on the Nadder in the arena, and, again, success. This was going great! Oh, besides the fact that Astrid got even madder. That's never good.

Apparently, dragons could be tricked into chasing sunlight reflected onto a surface with a metal object. I tried it on Toothless for fun once, and I managed to lead a Terrible Terror back into its cage using the same trick. At this point, I was really getting popular. Tuffnut even told Astrid that I was better than she ever was which made her furious.

Somewhere along the line I almost ran into Hailey and Astrid throwing axes while the dragon stuff was in my arms. They both stared at me suspiciously while I crept away, a hopefully innocent looking smile plastered on my face.

In the meantime, all the gear for Toothless' tail was taking shape. I tied him to a tree stump to practice turns and gliding along the wind. I used a new foot pedal I had developed to change the prosthetic's positions. I'd write them down afterward on a little sheet of paper. It worked well enough until a particularly strong gust blew us into the forest. I even brought him into Berk to make sure things actually worked before I tried it! We almost got caught by Astrid.

We made it out, though.

Everything was going great. Almost perfect. Pretty much perfect compared to how my life had been before Toothless. Now I had a best friend, popularity, trust among other vikings… I knew it wouldn't last, but at the moment? It was all good!

Until this morning.

I hear three words in the distance that makes me freeze out of terror, "They have returned!"

* * *

 **Did you guys like that chapter? I hope you did. I plan on updating soon (keyword: plan), so keep on the lookout! Would you guys be interested if I told you I had an Instagram account specifically made for fanfiction? I could post updates or polls or just random things and trivia on there, I guess. Lastly, how do you guys feel about a sequel for this story based on HTTYD 2? I've been thinking about it and I want to know what you guys think.**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Look at her, trying to be all cool with a cliffhanger. It's not even a cliffhanger.**

 **Somi: It's sort of suspenseful...**

 **Hailey: I dunno...**

 **Somi: But I don't say who it is that have returned.**

 **Hiccup: It's really not that hard to guess.**

 **Hailey: I think we're crushing her dreams...**

 **Somi: I'm not that fragile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm back with a really quick short and sweet(ish?) chapter! I know I just uploaded a day ago, but I couldn't stop writing. Seriously, it was that one dream thing that was the issue. This is where it really really starts to change. I don't have much to say, and at this point, I'm tired, so enjoy, guys!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Ilovechips4ever: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Yeah, this story is supposed to be different, but I just hadn't really gotten there yet. But now, I have! This little chapter is the chapter where everything changes from the original story, and it's about to get interesting. Thanks for your input about a sequel and speaking of which... HTTYD: A Hidden World is less than a year away! Hopefully it stays in theaters until my birthday... rip.**

 **ChimaTigon: I tried something like that once, but with another show. It's cool how you want to see more of Hailey's universe with an altercation of the Riders of Berk series, but that would be too much. I've discovered that if you're descriptive enough, an episode about twenty minutes long takes several, maybe two at the best, chapters to cover. I would then also be obliged to do Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge, as well as maybe things like the Bonenapper thing and such. So no, I won't be doing those. As of now, I'll just stick to this, HTTYD2, and possibly HTTYD3.**

 **KorrieChan: You guys' enthusiasm about the sequel is making me lean towards doing it, so much so that I'm even thinking about HTTYD3, and it's not even out yet! Also, surprise surprise, you do get to see me soon! Too soon? Perhaps... Last thing. I know about fangirls being scary. I'm one myself! It's never occurred to me that I might be the target of fangirls, though. It's weirdly a huge honor? I dunno.**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL (Guest): Your review makes me question if you're okay or not... but at the same time... I can see where it's coming from. I'm really glad that you're so enthusiastic about it. I'm not sure if you can manage to stalk me though. I haven't disclosed anything besides my gender, general age, and general birthday. Good luck! (Please don't show up at my front door.)**

 **TheDarkHollow: Really glad that you liked that chapter and that you like the idea of the sequel! I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

* * *

Naturally, I go to seek my refuge. The cove, Toothless, and eventually, the sky.

Toothless drifts from side to side in mid-air, gliding forward slowly. He waits for me to start. I take deep breaths and try not to think about the chances of my death from this. After constant modification of Toothless' riding gear, it's time for a test drive.

"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." I pat him on the side twice, studying the sheet of paper with the various tail positions clipped onto the saddle. "Here we go, no, here we go. Position… three. No, four." I watch my foot cautiously as I push the pedal to match the diagram drawn on my cheat sheet.

The flap opens… and we don't plummet to our deaths! Toothless seems to draw confidence from that, so he wiggles a bit and starts to gain speed. Still careful, we perform a couple slow turns.

I look back proudly at the brown cloth that is attached to Toothless' tail, under my control and made by my hands. I can't help but grin.

But Toothless is a Night Fury. He can't be reduced to small turns and slight dips forever, so I mutter to myself. "All right. It's go time. It's go time."

I lean forward, and Toothless, sensing my thoughts, begins a dive. The trademark whistling of a Night Fury begins to slice through my ears. It's deafening, but I don't care. For the first time, I'm not scared of it. Oh, sure, there's still the risk of falling, don't get me wrong. However, I'm no longer scared of this Night Fury.

We flatten out against the ocean. Toothless sways, his wings skimming the vast blue expanse beneath us. We're quickly approaching some rock formation that could be deadly if not avoided, though.

"Come on buddy, come on buddy!" I whisper through my clenched teeth. I flatten myself against him, staring up at the birds above me. We make it through successfully. "Yes! It worked!" I crow.

My confidence ends up getting to me a little because soon we crash against a sea stack that I misjudged the distance of. Toothless snorts in annoyance. "Sorry!" I reply.

The impact of the crash and my desperate attempt to steer us away lands us against another one. "That's my fault."

Toothless eyes me and whacks the side of my head with an ear flap. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" I insist, checking up on the pedal. I glance back at my cheat sheet again. "Position four, no, three."

Toothless and I climb higher and higher into the sky. Adrenaline pumps through my veins. Out of the corner of my eye, I even see a mountaintop! "Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my… cheat sheet!" I reach out my hand to grasp it, but it slips right through!

"Stop!" I scream, and Toothless does. The sudden stop in our vertical climb renders us both weightless for a moment, and right then, my harness unhooks from him! "Ahh!"

Toothless roars, terror in his eyes as we both begin to plummet.

"Oh gosh! Oh, gods!" I tumble through the air, doing all kinds of unintentional acrobatics. "All right y-you've kinda gotta angle yourself!" I try to instruct Toothless, but all I seem to be able to do is stammer. "Okay no no no you've gotta come back down towards - ow!" Toothless' tail whips me across the face and the force sends me somersaulting away from him.

Luckily, I draw closer to Toothless again and snatch at the saddle. After a couple tries, I manage to grab on and pull myself back onto him. I harness myself again and try to stabilize the both of us, but a mountain looms dangerously close.

I pull back with all my might so that we instead end up barely following the slope of the mountain, skimming the trees as we go.

We speed towards a natural bridge and I helplessly try to look at my cheatsheet flapping violently in my right hand. There isn't enough time!

Exasperated, I toss it behind me and decide to go with my instincts. Click! I swerve from side to side, using my body weight to guide Toothless. My foot seems to act on its own, almost like it had been flying with Toothless its entire life! We dodge every single sea stack at exhilarating speeds, even scoring a barrel roll at some point.

We make it out of the maze in one piece! An overwhelming sense of pride and triumph engulfs me.

I'm soaring!

"Yeah!" I cheer, my hands outstretched towards the sky. Toothless rumbles in agreement, obviously pleased as well. He launches a victory plasma blast that dissipates into a cloud of fire… that I soon pass through. "Aw, come on!"

I glare at Toothless. Thanks for everything, you useless reptile.

I find myself sitting on a random rock formation thing with Toothless a little bit later. Actually, it's more like a small island. There are a few trees and some grass further down.

I'm still blinking the smoke out of my eyes and running a hand through my singed hair. Toothless is feasting on some self-caught fish. He spits some back out for me and looks at me questioningly.

"I'm good," I answer, showing him my own fish. It's cooked, on a stick, and most importantly, free of Night Fury saliva.

Toothless doesn't really pay attention. He's gazing suspiciously at an approaching group of Terrible Terrors. They land and quickly establish that they're going for Toothless' fish. He wraps his front legs around the pile and pulls it towards his chest, almost like a child. He growls.

Two of them find the fish head that Toothless had offered me and begin squabbling over it. Another makes its way into the pile itself, crying out in determination when Toothless discovers so and grabs the fish too. They have a short-lived game of tug-of-war. The bigger dragon wolfs the fish down and snarls viciously.

The little Terror doesn't give up. It stalks toward us again, rearing back to deliver a fire blast when Toothless fires a tiny little flame of his own into the little thing's mouth.

The mouth flashes for a second before the Terror deflates and crawls away, still dazed.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are ya?" I ask, amused. I offer it a small fish, "Here ya go."

The dragon nuzzles my hand in response but surprisingly doesn't eat the fish. Instead, it drags it off to the side of the sea stack with sparse plant growth. Intrigued, I follow it.

In the shade rests another dragon, closer to Toothless' size this time. Its blood red scales don't have the usual gloss to a dragon. The creature's yellow eyes look exhausted. The dragon also looks young. It couldn't be more than an adolescent, I decide.

I watch, fascinated when the Terror offers the bigger dragon its fish. The dragon looks at it with tired gratitude and chomps down on the food half-heartedly.

By now, I'm quite sure it's sick.

I feel Toothless approach behind me, and the dragon's head raises warily. Then, it vanishes.

It must be a Changewing!

It couldn't have gone far, it was sick. I turn to Toothless. "Do you mind if we give him some more fish?"

He seems to understand and disappears off to collect more food.

"Hey," I call out to the invisible dragon, "are you okay?" I inch forward, stretching out my hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I think you're sick. Toothless and I just want to help, promise."

I felt some abnormally hot scales against my palm. He really was sick. Little by little, I convinced him to eat, have some water, and rest. By late afternoon, he was looking a lot better. I could tell, too, because by then he trusted us enough to show himself.

He had cooled down a lot and began to participate in what looked like playful dragon banter between him, Toothless, and the Terrors.

I get up. It was probably time to go. "Come on, Toothless."

The Changewing, realizing that I was about to leave, nuzzles his head against my leg. "I'll be back," I promise him, "You get better, all right, buddy?"

He yawns in response.

Toothless gets up from his spot next to the Changewing and stretches his wings. The two of them bump heads affectionately.

Silently, I climb onto Toothless and then we take off for Berk.

During our return flight, so many thoughts boil in my head. The Terrors who seemed like they would normally be greedy little playful things had given up their food for a sick Changewing. The Changewing himself had gotten to trust me, letting me feed it by hand and accepting anything that I offered.

We'd only seen them as ruthless monsters.

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Everything we knew about you guys… is wrong."

We land back in the cove and Toothless beelines to his cave, undoubtedly getting ready to sleep until tomorrow. "Lazy lump," I mutter.

Nonetheless, I'm in a completely elated mood as I head to the edge of the cove.

Everything plummets straight down when I see Hailey standing a little bit off, waiting for me.

"And where have you been, Hiccup?"

* * *

 **Hello! I know this is a short chapter and if you guys don't really like that, I'd like you to know that it isn't always going to be like that. This is just a special occasion because I wanted a cliffhanger and I wanted to be cool... The sequel is most likely going to happen! Thanks to those of you who expressed your opinion on that! (Well, I don't have many people responding anyway. But you can change that! *winks*) Also, if you guys are interested in following a SoManyFandoms OwO Instagram, let me know! I'm thinking about it. It's not because I'm egotistical or anything, I just think it'll be easier to communicate with you guys because I hate posting chapters that just end up being announcements. Anyway, I'll be back as soon as possible with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Hiccup: She wants to be cool.**

 **Hailey: So do you.**

 **Hiccup: Shut up, Hailey.**

 **Somi: Stop, both of you. Let me be in peace.**

 **Hailey: Ah, peacefully waiting for the post-cliffhanger death threats, are we?**

 **Somi: More or less.**

 **Hailey: Okay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, guys. It's nearing the end of the school year, which means there's more projects, essays, homework, finals... you name it. The fact that I've been sick on and off hasn't helped either. You guys probably don't have the patience to read a five-paragraph apology though, so um... sorry I guess. So, I've rewritten chapter nine, except that it went way longer than I expected, so, chapter ten will be a continuation of this rewrite, and then chapter eleven will be a normal chapter. I hope you guys like this version better because I definitely do!**

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Ilovechips4ever: I realized that Hailey was way too understanding and accepting very early on. I wasn't sure if it was really worth rewriting yet, though. When more people gave me feedback, I decided to. So now, here it is. You also asked why I chose a Changewing as Hailey's dragon. Well, I wanted a cool, respectable dragon for Hailey, but I also didn't want the dragon to be too overpowered or outshine Toothless because that would be even more unfair to Hiccup. I didn't want it to overlap with another character's dragon. Something special but not completely unique, something strong but not overpowered. Plus, I've always liked Changewings.**

 **ShadowKompleXX: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the previous version of chapter nine, and I also hope that you like this one better.**

 **TheDarkHollow: It's great to see that you like the chapter! And yes, this story is approaching its end, isn't it?  
**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Of course there's going to be Hiccstrid! Just not as much as you'd probably like because she's not the lead female anymore, but there will be, don't worry. Just relax. Take a deep breath. And turn off caps lock, maybe.**

 **KorrieChan: I'm doing... well, I could be better. I'm glad you liked chapter nine as it was, but I hope you like this version better.**

 **Bhals4: To be honest, jumping straight to HTTYD 2 is a choice I made because it was more practical. Sure, there are a couple places in the TV show and some specials that would be really fun to do, but then I'd get tangled into those story arcs and then... well... it would take a long, long time to finally get to HTTYD 2. Chapter nine was definitely rushed, so I hope this version is something you like!**

 **Mariah: Yes, there will be a sequel! Not sure what to call it yet though. Do any of you guys have any suggestions?**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who have favorited and followed as well! Your support is very well appreciated!**

* * *

"And where have you been, Hiccup?"

I stare at her, not sure what to say. I mentally scroll through the list of various excuses I could make, but I know it's futile. Hailey can read me too well.

"Where have you been?" She repeats, glaring at me.

I shrug. "Exploring," I say lamely.

"Exploring," she echoes, unimpressed. She gestures toward my hideous dragon riding suit. "Is that what that's for?"

"Oh. Yup. I can use these loops as a harness, see? I could pull the rope through here…"

"Which you don't have," she interrupts, then she shakes her head. "I thought you were better than that. But maybe the others are right. Were they, Hiccup?"

"I-" No excuse comes to mind fast enough.

"Liar," she snarls. "Does this, ah, outfit have anything to do with your recent success in the ring?"

I'm taken aback. Never in my life have I seen Hailey like this. I've never seen her so angry. But she forgets that I can read her just as well. The betrayal shining in her eyes is as bright as day to me. In fact… she looks almost to tears. I can't relent right now, though. Toothless' life is at stake. I can't do that to him. "Have I ever bothered you when you went with your buddies to go train? What makes my yearning for self-improvement a sin?" She flushes, no doubt looking for a reason. I continue mercilessly, "Maybe you should learn to be happy for me. Because for once in my life, the village is proud of me. What kind of sister does that make you?"

"A sister with a hypocritical brother," she fires back. "Proud? Proud? When have you ever been proud of me? When? You spent your entire childhood pouting on what you didn't have! I never blamed you for Mom's death, not even for a heartbeat, but you blame me for Dad's bias? How is that my fault? That's so unfair!"

"Don't bring Mom into this!"

Hailey ignores me and continues, "Actually, I do remember when you were proud of me. Back when we were really little. Back when the real Hiccup was around. The perseverant and brave brother that I could be and was proud of."

I open my mouth to answer, but I find no words. I search for Hailey's gaze, but she avoids my eyes.

Wordlessly, she pushes past me walks into the cove.

Two thoughts cross my mind then.

One: She can't find out about Toothless! She'll tell Dad!

Two: But maybe… maybe I went too far. Hailey…

* * *

"Hailey! Stop!" I reach for her wrist but my fingers close around thin air. She doesn't stop until she gets to the bottom of the cove. She looks over her shoulder and back at me.

"So I was right. You were hiding something," she says warily. Suddenly, she doesn't seem angry or accusing anymore. She seems more tired and sad.

I didn't deny it. What was the point? I just needed to get her out of here before she met Toothless. "Hailey, you need to go. I can't… I can't show you, I'm sorry…"

Hailey isn't listening, though, and is instead fixed onto something behind me. Sighing, I mutter, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Right on cue, a familiar and at the moment very unwelcome creature croons into my ear. "Hiccup." Hailey says, "That's a dragon."

"Congratulations on noticing," I deadpan. It takes me a couple moments to realize that a sarcastic comment may not have been the smartest of ideas since Hailey could literally get us both killed right now. I spread my arms unenthusiastically. "So. This is my secret."

"You've been keeping a dragon." She looked disdainfully at the supposed offspring of lightning and death itself, who was now chewing on my shoulder. Don't ask me why because I don't know. At least he wasn't using his teeth.

"Well, yes."

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't just go tell Dad right now."

I freeze, terrified. "Hailey, you can't. Dad will kill him."

"Of course. He's a dragon. The very kind of creature that took our mother," she murmurs.

I shake my head, "They're not all like that, Hailey. You have to believe me. Some are different, I swear. You can't give him away. Please."

She raises an eyebrow, "You swear?"

"On my life." I say confidently, nodding. Toothless pads up to us, staying behind me but undoubtedly staring at Hailey with curiosity. His warm and nasty breath ruffles my hair. He croons curiously. "They're not what we thought they were. Maybe they have a reason. Hailey, please. Just give us a chance." I look down at the ground and continue, "I know we've… I've… well… you know. But please, Hailey, just once. I can show you."

When I raise my head, my gaze meets Hailey's. She looks completely taken aback. Shocked, even mystified. For once, I have no clue what she's thinking. I hold out my hand to her wordlessly.

Toothless creeps toward Hailey's side, settling himself next to her, observing her carefully. Hailey stares at my hand, unsure of what to do. Toothless looks at her expectantly. A couple moments later, clearly impatient, Toothless gives her a demonstration by pressing his nose against my hand. I can't help but crack a smile here, and I nudge him away affectionately. My sister looks at us in what appears to be awe, but I can't be sure.

Finally, she takes my hand. "Then show me. Show me what you see and what mom saw in these creatures."

I help her onto Toothless and we take to the sky.

* * *

 _I don't know for sure when I started to feel this way about Hailey. When I became hateful and neglecting. What I do know, though, is when I realized I felt this way._

" _Hiccup! Look! It's our friends!"_

 _I think I was seven? Hailey was around five. "Yeah, yeah," I agreed mindlessly. They were more my friends, not really hers, but she had nothing else to do anyway, so I let her tag along. We might've been holding hands._

 _Which really meant she was holding a couple of my fingers. Her hands were big enough to fully hold mine, but she had been doing that since she had started walking and she hadn't broken the habit. I remember this because she had tugged me in the direction of the gang. "Hi, Astrid!" She chirped, dragging me towards her as well. Hailey and Astrid have always been close, bonding over tossing various weapons everywhere, I suppose._

 _Astrid turned around and smiled at us, waving cheerily at mostly Hailey. Snotlout disapproved, and following him, so did the twins. He complained, "Why does she have to be here? We can't play big kid games anymore!"_

" _Yeah!" The twins chimed in unison._

 _Astrid put her then small hands on her hips, "You guys are being disrespectful."_

" _Dis…" Tuffnut echoed._

" _Respectful?" Ruffnut finished._

 _Snotlout just stared at Astrid cluelessly._

 _Just then Gobber called me and I had to go help at the forge. I remember holding her hands and telling Hailey, "Don't go too far, okay? Always stay with Astrid. If you don't like what they're doing, you can always stay in the village or go home. Stay safe, alright?"_

" _Okay Hiccup!" She squeaked, then took off after the rest of the gang and caught up with Astrid, who had been walking slowly, waiting for Hailey._

 _Later on, I had to bring my Dad's sharpened ax back to him. I knew it was his most treasured possession so I tried my best to carry it without letting it touch the ground. "Dad, I brought your ax!"_

 _No response. I walk into the room that he usually spends his time slouching in and spot Hailey approaching Dad with a wooden toy ax. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what Astrid teached me!"_

 _I watched, frozen in fear, completely expecting him to lash out at her. My usual lecture on proper grammar dried up on my tongue. He didn't do anything, though. Instead, he actually paid attention through her little demonstration. She swung her little ax around wildly, ending with a little tumble and of course, a pose. Dad grunted in approval and said, "Not bad." It was then when he finally saw me waiting. "Here, boy," he growled._

 _Dad hated it when I showed cowardice. So, I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders even though I was scared out of my mind. "Here," I muttered with clenched teeth to keep from whimpering. I wanted to show him how brave I could be._

 _Gesturing towards it wildly, he roared, "How many times do I have to tell you, you incompetent little shit? If you're going to handle my ax, do it properly! Look at your sister! She can hold a goddamn weapon better than you can!_

" _I… I tried really hard, Dad," At this point, I was terrified._

" _Since when do you ever try? Did you try when your mother was carried away? I bet she wouldn't have just stood there and let Valka die!"_

" _Mommy's gone… because of Hiccup?" Hailey asked quietly._

 _My shoulders slumped then, and I gave up, "That's right, Hailey. I killed Mom. It's my fault she's not here with you." I pushed my way past her and ran up to my room, holding back tears._

 _Hailey followed me, though. "I don't believe it. Brother wouldn't do something like that."_

" _But Dad thinks I did. That's all that matters, isn't it?" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't bother wiping them. "Why does Dad hate me so much? Maybe it really is my fault."_

 _Dad always cared more about Hailey then he cared about me. It wasn't fair! It wasn't my fault that she could handle weapons better than me, right? She was the one who had been stuck in that room, right? It was really her fault, right? How could I blame her that way? It wasn't her fault. At all. How could I do that? I was such an awful brother. But then… I'd always felt jealous when Dad showed some sign of anything but anger with her. Had I always felt this way?_

" _Hiccup… hug?" Hailey offered._

 _Maybe if she didn't exist, Mom might still be here. Dad might still love me._

" _Hiccup?"_

 _I can't believe that I…_

" _Hello?"_

 _I… I…_

" _Hiccup… want hug?"_

" _Just get out!" I screamed, disgusted with myself but at the same time so filled with bitterness towards… Hailey._

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Hailey's quiet for most of the ride. I have no way to gauge what she's thinking. It doesn't matter, I'm too busy stewing in my depression anyway. "Hiccup," she interrupts my gloom and doom session. "Are there more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dragons. Like these. Ones that are… acceptable."

I nod, "Yeah. I've met a couple others, and I'm leaning towards thinking that they're all this way."

"Why do they attack us, then?" She wonders aloud.

I shrug, "Why do we attack them? That's what we grow up learning how to do. I wouldn't be surprised if that's kind of what happens to them, too."

"I want to meet other dragons."

"Just go to the training ring."

"I mean ones that might have a chance of trusting us. Those hate us by now, and with good reason."

I bite my lip, unsure whether to show her or not. "Are you willing to give me a chance?"

Silence. "No."

That's that, then. I'll take Toothless, go somewhere where we won't be in danger. Berk wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, Hailey won't have to deal with me anymore...

"I'm willing to give the dragons a chance." This surprises me.

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Okay. That's all I ask." Grinning, I announce, "Then there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

We land on the young Changewing's small island. Immediately, said dragon pokes his head out of the trees, undoubtedly recognizing me and Toothless but also curious about the new scent. Hailey jumps from behind me. "That's a Changewing…"

I eye her, amused.

"That thing could burn a hole straight through me!" She whisper-shouts.

"And Toothless could've blasted you to pieces yet you rode him here," I point out.

Hailey grudgingly mutters, "Touche… wait, Toothless?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"No…" She takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with the Changewing. "Hi."

The dragon looks at her, then at me, then back towards her - _you brought me new friend, yes? I like new friend._

"Go on, hold out your hand like this." I demonstrate, "This shows the dragon that you have nothing to hide from them, and that you trust them."

Hailey grumbles, "If I lose my hand to a stream of acid then it's all your fault."

"It's always my fault."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She glances at me disbelievingly but turns back to the Changewing. She cautiously stretches her hand towards him. The dragon, recognizing this stance, eagerly presses his nose against her palm. She recoils at first, but the alarm on her face soon melts away into awe and delight.

The Changewing seems to like Hailey better than me. I turn to Toothless, "At least you'll be with me, right?"

No reptilian reply awaits me and I find myself staring at the dragon staring back at me with a guilty and gummy smile. He nudges my sister again.

"Traitor," but I'm not really mad. Hailey's laughing and her smiles are warm and genuine, like the afternoon sun. She looks happy. Happier than I've seen her in a long time. Her eyes sparkle as she watches the two supposedly fierce and ruthless beasts tussle playfully, fighting for her attention.

I sit down, my legs dangling at the edge of the sea stack-island. I zone out, captivated by the waves at the horizon. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Hailey's voice. "Thank you," she whispers. I turn to see her arms around Toothless. "Thank you for bringing my brother back. You've given him a purpose again. You've given him a friend again. Thank you."

Toothless seems to understand her emotions, at least. He croons softly and allows her to keep embracing him.

I stare down at my hands in shock, my vision becoming alarmingly blurry.

Does she… still… care?

"Hey, Hiccup?" She calls, "Does the Changewing have a name?"

"No," I reply.

"I think he likes me a lot. He keeps nuzzling me."

I shrug, "Yeah, he does that. Do you want to name him?"

This completely elates her. "Can I?" I nod my approval. She stares at her new scaly red friend, smiling from ear to ear. "Sitrin," she finally decides, "That's his name."

"Better than Toothless?" I joke. Said dragon clearly has no understanding of the context and pouts, offended.

"Well, yes," she admits, "Sorry, Toothless, my brother is awful at naming things. Don't hate him too much for it."

"Is it my fault he responded when I was simply making an observation on his eating habits? No, it is not!"

Hailey rolls her eyes and simply says, "Let's go home Hiccup."

* * *

 **Was that chapter better? I hope it was. I don't have much to say except that I'm again very sorry for the huge delay. This month has been difficult but summer will definitely be better! So yes, Hailey will be getting a sequel. However, I will be starting another HTTYD fanfic a bit before that! Sorry to disappoint, but I hope you guys come to support it all the same when that happens... you will be getting the announcement on Instagram first, though, so make sure to go follow that! Additionally, the one-shot thing is still going on...**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Instagram: somanyfandoms_owo**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Somi! We're getting a sequel?**

 **Hailey: I get to exist longer!**

 **Hiccup: I have to put up with her longer!**

 **Somi: Yeah... um, hopefully, you'll be more mature then, Hiccup.**

 **Hailey: You have been blowtorched by a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Hiccup: Why must you be this way?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yes, yes it has. Summer is almost here! And yes, I'm still stuck in school. I don't know how it works with you guys wherever you may live, but for Californians, my summer starts later than other schools. Things will get better over the summer, I promise. Anyhoo...**

 **NOTE: IF YOU ARE JUST NOW SEEING CHAPTER TEN, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER NINE. THAT CHAPTER WAS REWRITTEN AND THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN TO TAKE PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS IN THE REWRITE. IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME, THERE'S A CHANCE YOU DIDN'T READ THE REWRITE OF CHAPTER NINE SO GO READ THAT. OTHERWISE, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. THANKS.**

* * *

 **ANOTHER NOTE (LOL): I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE REWRITTEN CHAPTER NINE SINCE APPARENTLY REUPLOADED CHAPTERS DON'T TRIGGER EMAIL NOTIFS AND SUCH. SO UH... THIS SECTION IS EMPTY THIS TIME.**

 **Thanks for supporting this fanfiction and me though. Have a nice day lol.**

* * *

"Bye. Toothless!" Hailey waves her hand at the giant friendly reptile. Wait. That sounds like an excellent nursery rhyme, actually. Giant friendly reptiles hanging from a tree, giant friendly reptiles smiling back at me...

Anyway, we're both caught off guard when another dragon calls towards us instead of… well, Toothless. In fact, it's-

"Sitrin?" Hailey's confused voice interrupts my thoughts, although I immediately agree with her. "What are you doing here?"

When I look behind me I see the adolescent Changewing with his chest puffed out in pride, very pleased with himself and his feat of following us here. His regal stature is spoiled by his hindquarters wrigglings in excitement. Don't tell him I said that, though, he looks so proud that it's amusing.

"Sitrin, you shouldn't be here," my sister shakes her head at the dragon but has trouble suppressing a smile, "Snotlout should learn some lessons, though. That's how you stay lovable with a ginormous ego, isn't it, Sitrin?"

Sitrin butts his head against Hailey in affection. Toothless begins to approach, possibly looking for some attention as well. Apparently, some of that from me isn't good enough because he beelines towards my sister. Sitrin apparently doesn't like this as he wraps a wing around her. Toothless snorts in disappointment.

"Thanks, bud," I deadpan.

He doesn't seem to care and instead gives me a cool look - _you are irrelevant, puny human._

"Really feeling the love here," I continue.

"We have to go home now," Hailey adds, "Toothless, take care of Sitrin for me, okay? And Sitrin, stay with Toothless."

Toothless puffs out his chest at the prospect of being responsible for someone and leads Sitrin to his favorite sleeping place.

Once the two dragons were happily curled up, Hailey asks, "Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

My sister and I make our way home, a bit closer than we had been for a long time.

* * *

You know that really weird situation where you're so extremely tired but also too bored out of your mind to sleep? That's exactly what I'm dealing with right now. I'm not sure how that's even possible.

So I resorted to… pencil rolling.

Things got a lot more interesting when Dad burst in, though. It was the kind of interesting that you could really do without.

My eyes fly to the various drawing on my desk. Toothless! I can't let him see my sketches! "Dad, you're back!" I lunge towards them and haphazardly shove them underneath my books. "Uh, Gobber's not here, and Hailey's in her room," I yelp hastily.

"I know." He pushes himself in with a bit of difficulty, and once in, he takes up half the room. "I came looking for you."

Shit. Since when does my dad give me the time of day? Unless… "You did?" I gulp nervously, trying to hide my drawings more completely without looking suspicious.

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I uh I ah have? I have?" I stammer.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Hailey wouldn't have, and I didn't say anything, did someone…?

I tap my fingers on my desk anxiously, "I don't know what you-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it., Dad growls.

"Oh?" I'm trying my best not to wet myself. But don't tell anyone I said that.

"So," The giant man lumbers towards me, his armor clinking as he moves, "let's talk. About that dragon."

I'm not terrified, are you terrified? This is great! I'm having the time of my life right now! Maybe I should just fess up right now before playing dumb gets me dismantled. "Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry, I, I, I was going tell you but I didn't know how to-"

To my utter disbelief, he tilts back his head and starts chuckling which soon breaks out into his famous belly laugh. "Hahahaha…" I attempt to show some mirth as well, having no clue what is going on. "You-you're... you're not upset?"

"What?" He shouts at an alarming volume, at which I admittedly jump, "I was hoping for this!"

"Uh… you were?" He wanted me to train up a Night Fury?

"Believe me, it only gets better," he enthuses, "just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a feelin'!" He aims to tap me on the chest but ends up punching me, sending poor old fishbone here flying into my bookcase. "You really had me going there, son," he continues obliviously, "all those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you, and all the while you were holding out on me - oh, Thor almighty! With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about!" He pulls himself onto one of my stools and grins at me expectantly.

Oh. So that's what he was talking about. Of course. And thanks, Dad, for calling me the worst viking he had ever seen. It's true, but ouch. Quick question: how is that stool still intact?

What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to pretend that I looked forward to killing those dragons? Or… do I tell him the truth?

I can't. I can't do that and I won't. It would get Toothless killed and me most likely exiled. Besides, my dad's actually acting like a dad for once.

He hasn't been this way since the night that Mom...

" _I love you, son. Now go home."_

Back in the present, Dad scoots towards me eagerly. "Well?"

I've finally gotten him to notice me as someone besides a toothpick who's future career would have been "Village Resident Failure." I'm not the accident child or the son who should never have been born. I'm not the rascal or the troublemaker. I'm not Hailey's moronic brother. I'm Hiccup. For once, I'm Hiccup. The Dragon Master.

"Oh!" Dad interrupts my thoughts, "I, uh, brought you something." Brought me something? When did he ever bring me anything besides a lecture? "To keep you safe. In the ring." He hands me a viking helmet.

"Wow," I murmur, running my hands over the metal and grasping the horns.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it," Dad continues, "it's half of her breastplate."

My hand immediately freezes, and I laugh quietly, not sure of what I just heard. "Huh?"

"Matching set," he explains, tapping his own helmet twice, "keeps her… keeps her close, you know." He clears his throat, "Wear it proudly. You've held up your side of the deal."

Meanwhile, my mouth is gaping. Her breastplate? That's… sweet on his part, I guess… the kind of sweet that makes you gag endlessly for a solid ten minutes. I awkwardly force a yawn, stretching my arms out. "I should really get to bed." We both start talking at once.

"Yes, good, okay, good talk-"

"Yeah, I'll see you… uh, great. Thanks for stopping by and-"

"Yeah, um, I'm glad you like the…"

"And thanks for the… breast hat."

"...hat." he clears his throat again and gestures towards the door, "Well, I should…" He almost shoots out the door like he just has to leave, and honestly, I'm not offended. Rather, I feel the same.

That felt like the first bit of a real conversation that we've had in years and it was utterly draining. Honestly, what are social interactions?

I collapse onto my bed and take a deep breath. As of now, things look really good. I have a best friend, my Dad cares about me again and Hailey…

Hailey doesn't seem to hate me anymore.

Speaking of which, she explodes into my room a couple moments later.

"Holy shit, Hiccup! I overheard from my room! That was so close!" my sister whisper-shouts.

I hiss back, "Watch your profanity!"

She completely ignores my last sentence and asks, "So… what's the breast hat?"

I pass her the helmet and she stares at it in awe, "That's incredibly disgusting."

"Right?" I plop onto my bed, "I want to go to sleep, Hailey. I have dragon training tomorrow.

She makes a face towards me and saunters out the door. "Close the door!" I call after her, and obviously, she doesn't reply.

Yippee! Looks like I get more exercise.

* * *

Deep breaths, deep breaths, Hiccup. I roll my shoulders apprehensively and the village's gazes seem to tingle across my back. They're watching me.

The Gronckle hovers slowly in my general direction and I sit behind a wooden fence-like prop. Astrid joins me but fails to notice my presence until she glances sideways. She spots me and gives me a disdainful look before yanking down my shield. "Stay out of my way," she snarls, "I'm winning this thing." She runs off, not even looking back.

"Please, by all means," I call after her. I have no intention of winning this thing. I'll do enough so that I keep the village proud, but not enough to win. I do not want to kill a dragon. I push back my helmet and watch the spectators cheering for me, Astrid, and mainly the death of the dragon. I try for a dazzling smile, fail miserably, then roll my eyes instead. Who am I kidding? Dragon training prodigy? Maybe. Hot viking? That's a bit of a stretch. A lot of a stretch.

The Gronckle hovers precariously, following Astrid around with the occasional lurch. She ducks behind the fence things, expertly sprinting and rolling at the appropriate times. "This time. This time, for sure," she huffs determinedly. She screams "Hyah!" as her battle cry and launches herself over the fence and towards the dragon.

Meanwhile, the Gronckle had been flying towards me almost like it knew that I couldn't kill it. I had no choice but to subdue it with a little scratch in that spot that all dragons seem to have. The crowd bursts into cheers.

Astrid's eyes widen in shock, then her entire face contorts in fury. "No! No! You son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket!" She yells, violently swinging her ax around her.

"Wait, wait!" Dad attempts to silence the crowd.

Can I escape now? I beeline towards the gate, "So… later!"

Gobber catches me on his hook and lifts me effortlessly with one amputated arm, "Uh oh, not so fast."

"Um, I'm kind of late for-"

Astrid lunges towards me and holds her ax against my neck, "What? Late for what, exactly?"

"Okay, quiet down!" Dad orders, "The elder has decided."

Gobber approaches us and holds his hand, er, hook over Astrid's head. Gothi, the village elder, shakes her head. Gobber lifts his intact hand and points at me. Gothi nods, smiling and pointing at me as well.

Oh no.

"Oh, you've done it!" Gobber hooks me into some kind of embrace with his… um… hook. He shouts enthusiastically, "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

The Gang (minus Astrid for obvious reasons) gathers around me and Fishlegs even hoists me onto his shoulder.

"That's m'boy!" Stoick booms from the stands.

"Yeah. Yes. I can't wait. I am so-"

* * *

-screwed." I pace the cove nervously, "I'm so screwed. What in the Helheim am I supposed to do?" Even if I manage to get Sitrin to leave, I can't help Toothless get out of here unless I leave, and if I did that without warning, Hailey would kill me eventually.

Also, for some reason, I'm starting to get deja vu…

My brain shuts off when I hear the unmistakable sound of a blade on a whetstone.

Shit.

* * *

 **Hey! Yeah, so I'll be here more frequently and stuff. So there's going to be a sequel to this for HTTYD 2, hope you guys are happy about that! If anyone has any title suggestions for it please let me know I'm awful with titles! Don't forget to follow my Instagram and such! ALSO, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TRAILER FOR HTTYD 3 IT LOOKS AMAZING AND TOOTHLESS' ATTEMPTS TO IMPRESS THE LIGHT FURY IS SO PURE. (The one at the end of the trailer is my personal favorite.)**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Wait. Toothless isn't the only Night Fury?**

 **Hailey: Have you been paying attention?**

 **Hiccup: No... not really.**

 **Somi: Apparently you also grow a beard someday. Congrats.**

 **Hiccup: What?! I wasn't warned of this!**

 **Hailey: Hah. This is priceless.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I... have some explaining to do, don't I? I realize that I said I would be updating _Hailey_ more often because of Summer. Well. Nothing turned out the way I thought it was going to. My parents took my phone and my laptop the second day of summer, which I use to write. I have access to our family desktop, but alas, my access is very limited. I know some of you may be fed up with my "excuses" and I'm fed up with my inability to be consistent too. But I'm trying my best, guys. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be here, but I'm trying. Still, I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long. This was a chapter that I wanted to do particularly well on, and I didn't have much time either. But, it's finally here now, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF CHAPTER NINE OR CHAPTER TEN (BECAUSE IT USED TO BE A A/N) THEN PLEASE GO READ THOSE FIRST. YOU WILL BE CONFUSED OTHERWISE. TRUST ME.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following person for reviewing:**

 **Ilovechips4ever: I'm glad you like the changes I made to chapter nine and just chapter ten in general. I hope you like chapter eleven!**

 **Much thanks to those of you who've favorited and followed too!**

* * *

"Ah! What the-" I jump, alarmed. Unfortunately, this allows me to spot the source of the noise: Astrid Hofferson. The worst possible person to come and find this place. "Um, uh, what are you doing here?"

She drops the whetstone and studies her blade as if trying to determine the most entertaining way to use it to bring my demise. "I wanna know what's going on," Astrid says. She uses her hops down from the rock she had been sitting on and prowls towards me menacingly. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." She tosses her ax from hand to hand and asks, "Are you training with someone?"

"Training?" I stutter.

She grabs me by my harness outfit thing. "It better not involve this!"

I shove her hand away, "I know, this looks really bad but this is uh- waugh!" Astrid knocks me to the ground and freezes to the sound of rustling leaves. Oh, no no no no. Toothless, please don't show up. Please, please.

Astrid's eyes narrow in suspicion and she moves towards the sound. In one last attempt to drive her away I blurt, "You're right, you're right, you're right. I-I'm through with the lies. I-I've been making… outfits! So, you got me, it's time everyone knew." Astrid continues to disregard my existence and keeps walking. In another desperate attempt to stop her, I grab her hand and try to get her to turn me in. I continue, "Drag me back, go ahead, here we go- ow!" She twists her arm effectively cracking my wrist. "Why would you do that?"

She kicks me down. "That's for the lies. And that's-" she drops her ax so that the end of the handle (the end without the blades thank Thor) lands right on my crotch (no thanks to Thor for that one), "for everything else."

I refuse to the describe the amount of pain I had to endure or the sounds I made while enduring it. No. Don't ask. The answer is no.

Things get infinitely worse at this point. The unmistakable growling of Toothless echoes around the cove. "Aww man."

Astrid gasps as Toothless slinks out from the shady end of the clearing, his green eyes gleaming and narrow with hostility. "Get down!" Astrid tackles me and keeps an arm around me for a split second. I wouldn't have minded that in any other situation but…

Toothless pounces, shrieking and nearing me and Astrid in just a couple strides. Astrid rolls onto her feet and readies her ax to attack. "Run, run!" She yells, swinging her ax.

But before the weapon makes contact, it's my turn to tackle her down. I grab the ax and slide it away as far from us as possible. "No, no!" I call reassuringly towards Toothless, extending my hands toward him. Eventually Toothless stops actively trying to rip Astrid to shreds. "She's a friend," I reassure him, and turning to Astrid I say simply, "You just scared him."

"I scared him?" She demands incredulously, "Who is 'him?'"

"Uh… Astrid? Toothless. Toothless? Astrid." Toothless doesn't seem very pleased and immediately growls after the introduction.

To make matters worse, Sitrin decides to check on the commotion.

"You're keeping not one, but two dragons?" Astrid shouts. But it must've been a rhetorical question because she books it towards the cove exit.

"Duh-duh-duh, we're dead."

Toothless saunters off disapprovingly and Sitrin watches with utter confusion. "Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

I need to stop her somehow. Convince her of something or at least make her shut up. That's when I get a plan. A crazy plan that might involve digging my own grave. Metaphorically, of course.

"Sitrin, stay here. I'll get Hailey to come here soon. Toothless, come on!" I hop onto my dragon and we launch into the air in hot pursuit of Astrid.

* * *

"There, bud!" I point towards the blonde running through the forest and leaping over rocks and logs. At her next jump, we scoop her into the air!

Astrid screams, "Ah! Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this it it!"

I have to confess that I'm a bit amused by her reactions. Maybe this indicates that I have no mercy on matters like these. That must be true, because, next, I put her in a tree.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid demands, shifting her glare from me to the ground and her dangling legs.

"Then… just give me a chance to explain."

At this, she fixes her piercing gaze onto me, "I'm not listening to anything you have to say! You're riding something that has killed so many of us! Another of its kind killed your own mother!" She pauses and opens her mouth for her next string of words. Insults, probably. But she hesitates, and pain flashes in her eyes for the most brief of moments. "Is Hailey a part of this too?"

"No," I say curtly.

Relief visibly washes over her. "Just imagine what she'll think of you when she finds out."

I bite down a sarcastic reply and instead meet her gaze squarely, "But she isn't here, is she? This is about what you think. Even if you don't want to listen, at least let me show you."

She must've realized that there was no other way out because she hauls herself onto Toothless' back behind me. Said dragon scowls.

"Now get me down."

"Toothless?" I fight to keep the slight tremor out of my voice, "Down. Gently." If I ruin this, both of us are done for. You may not like her, but please. Please understand, bud.

He spreads his wings slowly, as if preparing for a gentle flight, "See? Nothing to be afraid of," I tell Astrid.

But nope, it can never be that easy, can it?. Toothless makes it very clear that he does not understand at all. Instead of gliding gently to the ground, he heads to the sky, climbing ferociously. Both Astrid and I are on the verge of falling to our deaths. "Toothless! What is wrong with you? Bad dragon, bad dragon!"

On the bright side, I'm not receiving complaints from her since she's too busy screaming curses.

I laugh uneasily, "He's not, uh, he's not usually like this… oh no."

Within another minute, he transitions into a near-vertical dive, resulting in me lurching forward and Astrid crashing into me. Wind whips through my hair and numbs my arms from feeling Astrid's fingernails digging into my arms. I lean forward to further streamline our figure and squint, dreading the moment where Toothless halts right above the ocean. The momentum would undoubtedly give us an unexpected bath. And Astrid and I happen to be two of the very few vikings that don't need a bath.

Well, that moment doesn't arrive either, because he plunges straight into the freezing water and proceeds to imitate a stone skipped over a pond. Except that he's a stubborn dragon. And this isn't a pond.

"Toothless, what are you doing we need her to like us!" I scream, desperation edging into my voice. Once again, he ignores me.

He shoots back into the sky.

He leans violently to the left and doesn't stop. "And now the… spinning," I deadpan. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

At this point, I'm on the verge of losing it. There's no way Astrid would leave us alone after this.

Surprisingly, her arms wrap around me and she buries her face into my neck. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!"

Toothless finally develops an ability to hear and turns his head towards us, staring at Astrid warily. Then, suddenly, his wings spread and stretch, slowing us down to a smooth glide.

My breath catches. Is Toothless cooperating at last?

Astrid shifts. I can feel her heartbeat slow to a much more relaxed pulse. Hey, it's not creepy. She's just really close to me right now. Got it?

She remains silent. I take my mind off of the woes of the world to take in the scenery for a moment. The crisp blue of daytime melts into softer hues of pink and orange, as if a skillful artist had expertly swept his brush across. The water glimmers, all reflections of the sunset distorted by the waves. Clouds stretch just above our reach in every direction.

It's the kind of scenery you imagine viewing with smooth violin music in the background.

We weave in between the clouds and there's still no comment from Astrid. I can't tell if she hates this or likes it. Let's be honest, though. If anyone hates this then they seriously have no respect of beauty or nature or anything. Do I have a respect for those things? Yes. A fearful one. Beauty? Well, there's Astrid. Nature? Last I checked, dragons were nature. Anything? I'm literally awful with anything, if you haven't realized yet.

Back on topic. My brain is going double-time, trying to imagine ways to get out of trouble if this somehow goes wrong.

Screw it.

I look back to see Astrid reaching for the clouds, her eyes wide in wonder. Smiling, I turn back towards the front.

I think she likes it.

Above the thick layer of clouds, the sky is already prepared for the night. Dark, yet soothing shades of blue wrap around us, presenting a clear view of the stars. I'm breathless.

It's frigid up here. But we're so captivated by this unearthly beauty it hardly matters. Except for this strange source of warmth on my back.

It's Astrid's hand.

Don't freak out. Don't be a loser, Hiccup.

Green and purple lights flicker in sheets across the heavens: an aurora borealis. We skim over the sea of clouds and suddenly it's all gone, revealing…

Berk. Tiny pinpoint of light decorate the sleeping village, twinkling like stars themselves. I can't help but grinning like a borderline idiot. I've never seen Berk like this before.

Toothless looks back at us, mostly Astrid, curious and proud. _Do you like it, human? This is what I saw every night. This is the kind of freedom that my human and I seek._

Astrid wraps her arms around me again and rests her chin on my shoulder. My nerves go into overdrive: first the cold, then Astrid's warmth, then just Astrid.

I'm now grinning like an idiot.

Her voice suddenly breaks the silence. "All right, I admit it, this is pretty cool." A wave of relief crashes onto my shoulders. "It's… amazing," she continues, "he's amazing." She reaches down to give Toothless a friendly pat.

Toothless glances back at her as if to thank her.

"But what now?" Astrid asks, "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow! You know you're going to have to kill-" she lowers her voice, "kill a dragon!"

"Don't remind me."

And then we're falling. Plummeting diagonally.

"Toothless, what's happening?" He levels out, but everything about his flight still seems haphazard and tense. "Whoa, what's the matter?"

Out from our side appears a Monstrous Nightmare, and then more. "Get down!" I whisper shout, then I feel her comply immediately.

Deadly Nadder. Gronckle. Hideous Zippleback. There's more dragons. A lot more.

"What's going on?" Astrid's voice now contains a tremor from fear, perhaps.

"I don't know." I lean further forward, "Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud!" He ignores me, growling. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

"Uh… what does that make us?"

I don't have time to answer. Toothless gains speed, dodging sea stacks. A volcano looms ominously ahead of us. Odin, please don't tell me that's our destination!

That's our destination. Red fog billows towards the bottom. Dragons are everywhere: flying, roosting, dropping off their prey into the abyss…

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

Toothless circles the inside of the volcano once and then lands on a ledge, clearly apprehensive.

"Oh, it's satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole," I mutter.

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid notices. We watch as a Nadder drops a large fish from its claws.

A hovering Gronckle coughs up a tiny fish and drops it down the hole. It scratches at its skin when a huge roar erupts from down below. The dragon all but freezes. Moments later, it relaxes again.

A dragon head the size of a hill erupts out of the fog, jaws snapping around the poor Gronckle. "What. Is that." Astrid whispers. My thoughts exactly.

Every dragon backs away from where the beast had just been.

It pokes its head back up, sniffing. "All right, bud, we need to get out of here. Now!"

It must've smelled us. There's no other reason. It lunges straight towards our previous perch, but thankfully we'd vacated it mere seconds ago. It tries again, stretching its head. The thing's jaws get closer and closer but we make it out just in time. A few other dragons aren't as lucky.

During our flight back towards the cove, all three of us are disgruntled. We remain in silence until Astrid speaks up. "No, it totally makes sense! It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen! It controls them." She explains. "Let's find your dad." She takes off in the direction of the forest.

"No!" I run in front of her and block her way. "Not yet. They'll… kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully," and with Hailey, too.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

I meet her gaze squarely, "Yes."

She hesitates then says, "Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out. "

She looks at me with a new sort of respect. I like that. "Okay," she pauses, "you know, you should tell Hailey. She might take it worse than I did, but… she's your sister. It's not natural to have secrets, you know? There's been a lot of tension between you two lately. Some things I've noticed myself, and Hailey tells me some too. But if you keep this to yourself too long, it might make things even worse."

"Yeah…" I sigh.

Toothless warbles and wanders off towards the cave.

"Ow!" I yelp, glaring at Astrid. I've been an idiot, sure, but she didn't need to punch me!

"That's for kidnapping me."

I rub my arm and look back at Toothless, who has decided to stick around since things had just gotten interesting again. He blinks unsympathetically.

I turn to face Astrid again, who sweeps her bangs to the side. Her inhuman reflexes allow her to pull me in by the collar and peck the tiniest of kisses on my cheeks. "And that's for… everything else."

Naturally, I'm rigid, with a stupid smile on my face. Astrid's kind of jittery.

It might've been a tender moment, actually.

Might have.

"Did you just kiss my brother?"

Guess who just became the most annoying person in the world? Again, might I add. Any guesses?

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking around, guys. I really appreciate it. You all have been so patient and every review, PM, or DM has been so encouraging. You guys don't have to stay in the dark about what I'm doing, you know. Just pop in and ask! Feel free to PM using or DM me on Instagram! I'll be happy to answer any questions. Not, you know, my address or things like that. But any other ones, sure. Well, I'll be back when I can, I guess! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See ya!**

 **\- SoManyFandoms Owo**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Why am I never allowed to have a moment? It's completely unfair.**

 **Somi: That's the fun of being a main character.**

 **Hailey: It's stated here: Supporting characters reserve the right to...**

 **Hiccup: Is this what happens when you take trips to the U.S. Capitol and such, Somi?**

 **Somi: I reserve the right to remain silent.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello! Wasn't expecting me? Hello anyways! This chapter started out too short, then became kind of long. I hope you don't mind, but I left it at kind of long. The characters might be a little OOC in this chapter, but I don't think so, considering Astrid is a little softie sometimes. But anyway, this should be interesting...**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **KorrieChan: Busted indeed. Hiccup, getting busted three times in just as many chapters... pretty rough, if you ask me.**

 **Mariah (Guest): Yup! Hailey is back and ready to... kill Hiccup... yay...**

 **Jacqueline4602: Hi there! I'm really glad you liked the story and chapter 11, too! As for your questions... read to find out!**

 **ShadowKompleXX: Thanks for reading and I'm glad you've enjoyed the last chapter. And thanks, I will take my time, but you'll see me around eventually.**

 **Bhals4: Don't feel bad about reading another story or not reading the new chapter as soon as it comes out. It's perfectly understandable and I do both all the time. I'm just thankful that you came back. As for the sibling interactions, the part with the door is from my own experiences with both of my younger sisters. (I love the little buggers but honestly, can't they just close the stupid door when they leave?!)**

 **Luna Lara Lupin: Hello! Thank you for all eight of your reviews! I'm glad you liked the story and since you posted so many at once, I can't address all your comments, but regarding the Hiccup-Astrid-Hailey team (omg, the HAH team!), you'll see them in action soon. Don't worry!**

 **Thanks to those of you who have followed and favorited as well! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Seriously.**

* * *

"Did you just kiss my brother?"

Hailey's question hangs in the air, neither me or Astrid willing to answer.

"Hiccup? What's Hailey doing here?" She asks quietly, her gaze suspicious.

Hailey studies us with an unreadable expression, "I could ask him the same about you, Astrid. I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight," she says smoothly. Now, Hailey's never been a scary person. But right now? She's downright menacing. One of these young ladies are about to kill me. I'm positive. "I'm here to see Sitrin," she finishes.

"Sitrin?" Astrid echoes.

My sister nods stiffly, "Yep. A Changewing. Although considering the fact that both you and Toothless are alive and well, you should be okay with that."

"I thought you said she wasn't involved in any of this."

"I presumed that one dead Haddock would be enough," I reply, a touch of bitterness in my voice.

Hailey notices and raises an eyebrow. _You brought this upon yourself, moron. You should know better than to lie to Astrid._

I raise my hands helplessly. _I didn't think she'd let me live, okay? I didn't plan this far-_

"Hiccup, one dead haddock is never enough. We're a fishing village." Astrid grins.

My eyes widen, "I'm sorry, did you just make a fish joke? Astrid Hofferson, the legendary and fearless warrior has a sense of humor?"

Hailey glares at me. _Of course she has a sense of humor, you dimwit._

 _Ah yes, a sense of humor which involves kicking me around, perhaps._

Hailey smirks. _Oh, don't be that way, she seemed quite fond of you earlier. She kissed you just now, didn't she?_

Meanwhile, Astrid's watching us incredulously. As blood rushes into my cheeks, she asks, "What are you two doing?"

"Nonverbal Intersibling Communication. It's one of the few connections that still exist between us," I answer automatically. To Hailey, I shoot another message that goes something like this: _There's still the possibility that she was possessed in that moment. She hates me. She might kill me now because I lied to her about you._

"It only activates when we're both feeling incredibly sarcastic." Hailey adds. _Your problem, sir. You will be remembered, always. As a sarcastic little twit._

 _Love you too, Hailey. You are a lovely pain in the ass._

"So… um… are you two done?"

Hailey's eyes twinkle with amusement, "Yeah, yeah. Hiccup says you look splendid tonight."

"What?" Astrid's eyes widen. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"No," I stammer, "I didn't actually say that. Wait, but, that doesn't mean you don't. Oh gods, kill me now-"

"That can be arranged, liar," Astrid smiles maliciously.

"Oh. Thanks." Then her words replay in my head, "Wait no, no thank you, I'm good, I-"

I was rudely interrupted by Hailey's laughter. "Oh my Thor, I ship it."

Heat rushes into my cheeks. Again. Astrid looks equally horrified. I stutter, "I-I don't believe I signed up for a sadistic relationship where one constantly abuses the other…"

"Hiccup and Astrid! Hiccstrid! It's perfect!" Hailey continues merrily.

"We have something important to discuss," I say sternly. I glance at Astrid, hoping she understands.

She nods, which sends relief washing down my spine. "Yes. You lied, Hiccup."

That's not what I meant.

She punches me right where she had a bit earlier, "That's for the lies."

"That's fair." I murmur, then I turn to Hailey, serious this time, "We found the dragon's nest."

The cove suddenly feels a lot colder. My sister whispers, "You what?"

"You heard right," Astrid confirms, "Toothless took us there. I don't think he meant to, though." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when she reopens them, "It was horrible in there. Dragons flew in from every direction, dropping food down this giant, sinister looking hole. At first Hiccup and I were a bit confused on why they were doing so but-" she breaks off, shaking her head.

I pick up the story there, "When this poor little Gronckle only dropped a tiny fish into it, this massive dragon burst through the fog at the bottom."

"A Titanwing?" Hailey asks.

"Not even," Astrid shakes her head, "it was the size of a mountain. It snapped up the Gronckle and several others like it was nothing."

"I realize that this is what we've been looking for since we first got here. But we can't beat that thing. And Dad definitely won't listen."

"He might listen to me," Hailey says softly.

"No," I reply firmly, "you're not telling Dad anything. At least not yet."

"Ah, so not only do you have your damsel in distress but also your sister in distress now, do you?" Hailey snaps.

"Hailey…" Astrid begins, but I cut her off.

"I should explain," I murmur, "I'm the one 'killing the dragon' tomorrow. I thought I could train the Monstrous Nightmare and end things there. With everyone working with dragons, maybe then we can find a way to liberate the rest of them. If it doesn't work, then…" I pause, "we'll have to think of something else."

"You said 'we,'" Hailey notices.

"Yeah. You, me, and Astrid. My sister and my…" I trail off, unsure.

"Girlfriend." Hailey bursts.

"What? No! Hailey-" Astrid glares daggers at my sister.

"Anyway," I hold my hand out to Hailey, "we'll be working as a team. As brother and sister. Something that we should have started doing a long time ago."

Her eyes widen and she beams at me. She looks happy. Really happy. Gratitude and warmth and hope fill her eyes. She looks down at my hand but doesn't reach for it.

I panic for a second.

But then she tackles me in a hug. When was the last time we hugged like this?

A brief memory flashes in front of my eyes.

" _Hiccup!" Four year old Hailey sprints in his direction, and naturally he braces himself for impact. The bundle of enthusiasm stops right in front of him, however, and begins to hop around him, singing, "I found a snail! I found a snail! I found a snail!"_

 _Hiccup pulls his sister into an embrace, 'Really? That's cool!"_

" _I named him Slippy," she told him, wrapping her arms around her brother in return._

" _Slippy is a very good name," Hiccup replies, then he stiffens, "Hailey! Did you wash your hands? The snail slime might not wash out!"_

 _She grins at him sheepishly, "Oops."_

"You know, by the way the conversation was going earlier, you'd think Hailey was the third wheel," Astrid drawls.

Hailey shrugs, "I have rights to this stuff. I'm his sister."

"And I suppose it's in the contract."

She smirks, "Right you are, sir."

* * *

Later, as we trek back towards the village, Astrid slows down to walk in step with me. It was quite late, as she had insisted on seeing Sitrin first. "I'm happy for you two," she says softly, "both of you had forgotten how to be a family, I think, and Hailey always hated fighting with you."

I nod wordlessly.

"Things might have changed, but she still sees you as her hero - the brother that gave everything to make sure she was happy. That, I know for a fact."

"I'm not perfect or anything, though."

"Of course not. And Hailey knows that too. There's always that heartbreaking moment when you realize your hero isn't as invincible as you thought they were. After that, you still respect them - for pushing through their suffering and standing tall at the end." Astrid sighs, "That moment, for me, was Uncle Finn. And for you it was-"

"-my dad, when he broke down after…" I trail off. Then I grit my teeth, "I sure as hell don't respect him, though."

"He fell farther than others," Astrid murmurs gently, "all three of you are still healing."

"But for Hailey, her moment was…"

"You."

"Me," I agree, "Thor, I've been awful to her."

"There's still time to fix it," Astrid says, "she still loves you, you know. Waiting for her hero to come back."

A not-uncomfortable silence takes over. As it starts becoming awkward, I say, "We should catch up to Hailey before she assumes anything."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"You really care about my sister, don't you?"

"She's like a sister to me. So if you ever hurt her beyond repair… well, let's just say my ax is always ready if I need it."

Somehow, hearing Astrid say that I could still fix things between me and Hailey made me feel a lot better. My shoulders felt lighter, like an invisible weight that had been sitting on them for years had gone.

* * *

"So, what were you lovebirds talking about?" Hailey snickers as soon as we enter our house.

"You, and how insufferable you are," I retort, heat rising to my face.

"You didn't deny the 'lovebirds' part."

I groan, "We're not… she's not... " I take a deep breath to try and keep my cool, "she tolerates me, just barely, and that's about it, okay?"

"Uh huh, and the kiss?"

"That was out of her sheer gratitude towards me for not being a complete idiot."

"Isn't that a compliment for you?" She teases. Hailey opens her mouth again, but she hesitates.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Will you be okay tomorrow?"

I shrug, "Sure, why not?"

She meets my gaze squarely, "It's a dragon and Dad. If anything is scarier than one of them alone, then it's a dragon and Dad coming to kill you at the same time."

"Agreed, but someone has to do something."

Hailey breaks off eye contact then. "Why does that someone have to be you?"

"Because… for the first time, I might be able help."

We head towards our rooms in silence. Before we enter them, however, Hailey speaks up. "Just be careful, okay? I don't… I don't want something to happen to my brother just after I got him back."

Then she's gone.

* * *

Even after tossing and turning all night, I feel perfectly awake and alert in the morning due to all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Today is the day. Today will change everything, for better or for worse. I dress quickly, slipping into my favorite tunic and pulling on my boots. I even grab the breast-hat for good measure.

Once downstairs, I contemplate looking for Hailey. She catches me pacing. Quickly and silently, the two of us prepare a quick breakfast and wolf it down, then we set out for the arena together.

Outside, many people are gathered around the house. As I squeeze through the crowd, many vikings come to clap me on the back and wish me luck. I find this quite ironic since only a few weeks ago, they would be clapping me on the back to try and knock me into the forge.

"Good luck, lad, I know ya can do it!" One man roars.

Another man heartily sends me reeling and wheezing.

"Don' let tha dragon get to ya!"

"Just skewer that head for meh, won't yeh?"

"You got this, Hiccup," This new and softer voice seemed a lot more comforting. Instead of getting chills, I find myself relaxing a bit more.

I sigh, "Thanks, Hailey. I swear, if I have to hear another-"

"Son!" A loud voice boomed.

"Hey, Dad," I reply warily.

Plastered on his face is a colossal smile. When he laughs, his entire body quakes. "Go show 'em how it's done, lad! I'm proud of ya!"

And suddenly, I'm fighting back tears. I just need to get to the arena. Just get there, and breathe. Just-

I can't believe what he's doing. Suddenly I'm the best trainee on berk, and suddenly he's a loving and proud father. He says he's proud. Proud? What about all the things he's done to me? Does he still blame me for Mom's death? Will he actually listen to-

"Dad?" Hailey interrupts my onslaught of thoughts. "I think Hiccup should go prepare in the arena."

"Right. Of course, Hailey, how thoughtful of you."

Hailey flinches, then drags me off to the arena.

* * *

Once inside, she fumes, "I can't believe him! He's so, so… awful! Thor, I hate him so much sometimes!"

I chuckle nervously, "Calm down, Hailey."

"Sorry, it's just-" she swallows, trying to settle down, "you okay?"

"I'll live," I mutter.

"You better, or else Snotlout will start boasting about being chief-"

"And how he should be irresistible now. Then he would wink at me and try to ask me out. Again." Hailey and I look up to see a disgusted blond glaring into the distance.

"Astrid!" My sister waves eagerly as a small smile breaks across Astrid's face.

"Hey, guys," her gaze flicks towards me, concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Just Dad being Dad," Hailey explains, then smirks mischievously, "but he should be alright after a pep talk from his girlfriend."

This earns twin glares from me and Astrid. I groan, "I'll be fine, okay?"

Hailey and Astrid both begin to say something, but are drowned out by an explosion of cheers from the audience.

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" Dad declares, laughing. He continues, "If somebody told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from… ah… being Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad!"

The crowd roars in approval.

"You know it!" Dad shouts, and the crowd gets even louder.

After the cheering dies down somewhat, he carries on, "But! Here we are. No one's more surprised or more proud than I am."

I feel my shoulders tense up.

Of course. In his eyes, I became the son he wanted, and now he's willing to overlook the things that I've done. I've lost him so much.

Including Mom.

"Today, my son becomes a viking. He becomes one of us!" My dad finishes.

I watch as everyone up there starts chanting my name, eyes finally filled with acceptance…

But Hailey looks terrible. Either she's about to implode, or burst into tears. I reach towards her.

"You should get going, Hiccup," Astrid says, "I'll take care of her."

"Thanks," my voice is a hoarse whisper.

"Be careful with that dragon."

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," I confess.

"So, you're really going to do this," Astrid murmurs.

"I'm going to end this," I'm not sure who it is I'm trying to convince. "I have to try. For the dragons, for Berk, for Hailey…" I make eye contact with her, "Astrid, if something goes wrong… please take care of both of them for me."

She nods solemnly, "I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong."

"Hiccup!" Hailey looks up at me determinedly, "Show them how it's done. How it's really done. Dragon training."

I open my mouth to reply but Gobber swings into the doorway. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

As I make my way into the ring, I turn back just a little. Forcing my down my fear and uncertainties, I give Hailey one tiny, secret wink.

Bring it on.

* * *

 **Again, thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed yourself and haven't already favorited, followed, and/or reviewed, please do so! Your feedback is what keeps me going, and feel free to contact me through PM! I'll be back as soon as possible. As for the sequel title, I'm thinking _Reopened Wounds._**

 **-SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hailey: I thought you were winking at Astrid to look suave and all.**

 **Hiccup: Hell no. Since when would Astrid bode well with that?**

 **Hailey: Well, if it was coming from you...**

 **Somi: She has a point.**

 **Hiccup: What have I ever done to you?**

 **Somi: Nothing, but I ship Hiccstrid. That's why I'm here.**

 **Hiccup: Oh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! This is another short chapter, guys, but I have a sensible reason for that. Sort of. Basically, I went through a huge writer's block for the past couple of months. I find it the easiest to continue if I start fresh from a new chapter. So, that's what I'm doing, essentially. Hope you don't mind. I also realized that Team HAH can be respelled as Team AHH. What a mood. Anyway, I've got a couple announcements so... yeah!**

 **\- There's a new story I'm working on that isn't Reopened Wounds! What? Gasp! Treachery! Yeah, I know. But, I want to take a little break from this AU. I also think it will be really really fun to write (I mean, it has been, so far) and you guys should like it too. As of now, it's called Blue-Gray, so be on the lookout for that! There's a brief synopsis thingy on my Instagram so... check that out! (somanyfandoms_owo)**

 **\- I want to be able to communicate to you guys. Y'all are amazing and I am ever grateful for your support. I want to be able to let you guys know what I am up to, and why I'm not updating, things like that. That's why I opened my Instagram account, but... that crashed and burned. Now, I'm looking for other possible platforms that I could use that would be more accessible to you guys. So, let me know if you guys have ideas and suggestions!**

 **\- Hailey has a cover image! (About freaking time,SoManyFandoms!) I agree. I'm not much of an artist, guys. I'm not a talented person. I drew this myself on my phone because I was bored. It's kinda supposed to be like the picture Hiccup drew for Hailey when they were little (well, littler (yes that was a reference from the movie)). Again, I'm not an artist, okay? Please don't criticize my art. It's only going to motivate me less in coming back over here, and, it's not like this is a place for art anyway. If you're looking for nice art, you're in the wrong place. Go to Deviantart. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Jacqueline4602: Oh... uh... you like lighthearted stuff? Um... how do I say this... this isn't a lighthearted story, but, I hope you stick around anyway!**

 **Mariah(Guest): I hope you love this one too! :)**

 **Bhals4: Yeah, we are indeed getting to the end. Hiccup's interactions with Hailey are loosely based off of me and my sisters. Sometimes it feels likes they hate me oops.**

 **ShadowKompleXX: I don't mind long comments in the slightest. But whoa, a year! It's taking them a year to update? A couple of months is short? You guys are so patient it's bewildering. I could never be this patient. Good luck with waiting... O_o**

 **Luna Nightrider: Thanks for your input about the sequel's title! I'm glad you think Reopened Wounds fit. It might not be obvious in this story, but I'm also a huge Hiccstrid fan. Potential future post-HTTYD 3 criers, raise your hands!**

 **KorrieChan: I'm glad you loved the chapter! And no, there won't be references from the sequel movies. Those will be saved for Hailey's sequel(s?).**

 **Purple Master: Um... this chapter isn't that good, sorry. I did update, though.**

 **Thanks to those of you who favorited and followed too!**

* * *

My breaths short and rapid, matching the hammering of my heart as the gate behind me closes. With a small thud, it hits the ground. Nowhere to run now.

Focus, Hiccup. Face the dragon and tame it. Show them that these creatures are not cold-blooded beasts. Show them that we don't have to fight anymore! Show them that there can be peace!

I'm still unable to calm down completely. My gaze instinctually flits from Hailey and Astrid to Dad. If I fail, Hailey will lose all respect for me. If I fail, Astrid will think I'm a loser again. If I fail... well, Dad won't be surprised. I fumble uneasily with the breast hat in my hands.

As if sensing the tension, the Monstrous Nightmare roars from the shadows in its cage.

I glance down at the breast hat and nervously put it on my head.

As I make my way to the center of the kill ring, I look around at all the people here. They look accepting and proud. They're rooting for me. All these people… they've never given me the time of day before, and suddenly, I'm a hero. What I'm about to show them… they'll be angry, I'm sure. But it has to be done.

I've always been the outcast. Even in my family. It won't take long for everyone to forget about me if something does happen. I'll be the bumbling fool and traitor, once again, and they won't even care.

Not even Dad.

Hailey, too, will learn to despise me eventually. It shouldn't be too hard, I was awful to her.

Doubt clouds my vision and I almost crash into the weapon rack. I shake my head to focus and scoop a dagger and a shield into my hands.

I turn my attention to my breathing for a moment. Thor, I could die here!

No no, Hiccup, positive thoughts.

I'm positive I'm screwed.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I got this. I think. Maybe not. What am I doing here? Oh, Thor. Odin-

Someone says "I'm ready," but they sound suspiciously familiar... like... wait, was that me?

Shit.

Most of my brain continues to hyperventilate, but the most insane part of it takes control. I watch the logs slide away as the cage is unlocked. The entire audience falls silent in anticipation. It's like the calm before the storm… and then…

Bam! The door crashes open, revealing a bright red Monstrous Nightmare, already cloaked in fire. It eyes me for a moment before launching itself to the walls, scaling it, then clearing a path in the audience with a brilliant blast of red-hot fire. It's on the move again in an instant, rushing towards the top of the ring. From there, it drops down, slowly creeping closer and closer.

"Go on, Hiccup, give it to him!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

I don't even look up. Instead, I drop my dagger and shield and stretch out my now bare hands. The crowd collectively grumbles.

The Monstrous Nightmare hisses.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," I murmur soothingly. The dragon continues to prowl towards me, but now it seems a bit less menacing. I lift my hands to my helmet and bring it in front of me. Glancing at Dad once, I steel my nerves for what's to come.

"I'm not one of them."

Every viking in the audience gasps. Whispers of "What's he doing?" and "Has he lost his mind?" fill the air. However, the dragon itself appears to be more relaxed. It's not tense anymore, and his pupils have dilated to twice their previous size.

"Stop the fight," Dad orders, undoubtedly glaring daggers into my back.

"No!" I yell sharply, "I need you all to see this." Reaching my hand towards the dragon like I did with Toothless, I continue, "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" Dad thunders and slams his hammer into the bars over the ring. I look up to see that it has dented significantly. The Monstrous Nightmare's eyes narrow sharply with fear, growling and lunging at me. All of the trust I just earned is gone.

There's no taming it. Not now, at least.

Shit! Oh, Thor, oh, Thor, shit!

I launch myself away from it, streaking towards the wall. I could die here!

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells, her voice thick with worry.

"We need to help him! He'll get killed in there!" Hailey cries, "What do we-"

I can't hear the rest of her sentence through my own scream. The Nightmare faces me and sends a blast of scorching fire in my direction. I dodge it narrowly, still close enough to feel the heat. I literally careen towards the weapon rack, grabbing a shield, but the dragon tramples the wooden structure moments later, ruining my chances of getting a weapon.

From there, I run back and forth in the ring, dodging claws, a tail, fire, and anything else dragon related. Before I know what's happening, Dad has thrown open the gate.

Astrid and Hailey have somehow made it into the ring - what in Helheim is Hailey doing here? She could get killed! Is she stupid?

Astrid throws a hammer and it hits the Nightmare's jaw. When the dragon focuses, on her, Hailey yells to gain its attention instead.

"Hailey, what are you doing here? Get out while you can!"

She meets my eyes for only a second, but that's all I really need in order to read her this time. _Hell no!_

"You'll get killed!" I scream frantically.

She doesn't even look at me when she replies: "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Hiccup!"

Holy fuck, Hailey, this is so not the time!

Dad slams the second gate open. "Over here!"

Astrid, Hailey, and I all beeline towards where he's standing, but only Astrid gets there in time.

"Hailey, get back!" I warn her as the dragon approaches us. This time, she listens, staying behind me. In no time, we're cornered. Wait. Can you get cornered in a circular space? Or would that be curved?

Okay, that's not relevant, Hiccup, you and your sister are about to die. What do you do?

Call a doctor, obviously.

I need to be serious. Hailey could die, and it would be my fault. Like last time.

Naturally, this is when I start babbling. Because, you know, I'm like that.

"We're fine. We're going to be fine. I'm here, although that's not very reassuring right now I'm your big brother, I will-"

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Hiccup, please-"

Hailey's interrupted by the screams and shouts of the audience above. Not to mention a familiar screech…

A Night Fury's screech…

Odin, why me?

Toothless blasts a hole in the bars of the ring, landing squarely on the Monstrous Nightmare. They engage in a fight, both dragons writhing, clawing and occasionally blasting fire in order to overpower the other. They break apart when Toothless kicks the Nightmare off of himself, and they begin to circle each other. Toothless growls defensively, putting himself in between me and Hailey, and the Nightmare.

I can't do much but watch. Hailey probably feels the same. The Monstrous Nightmare repeatedly lunges in our direction only to be stopped by Toothless. At some point, Hailey asks, "Where's Sitrin? Do you think he's okay?"

I nod once, wordlessly, still transfixed by the fight. The Nightmare is soon cowed with one final snarl from Toothless.

Finally able to move, I run to him, "Right, Toothless, go. Get out of here!"

Vikings start pouring into the arena, shouting and charging - all at Toothless.

"Go, go!" I watch in utter horror as Dad grabs an ax. "Dad! He won't hurt you!"

Viking after viking charge at Toothless, and for a couple minutes, he's able to fend him off. "Don't- no no no no no no!" Dad rushes in, tackling Toothless head-on. Ending up on top, he widens his jaws to finish Dad off. Otherworldly purple light glows from his throat. "No, no!"

Toothless pauses, confused but obedient. My chest heaves with each gulp of air I breathe, trying to calm myself down. Moments later, the vikings regain their composure. This time, Toothless is subdued.

Dad glares at Toothless, his intense gaze filled with disgust. "Put it with the others," he spits.

I hardly notice Astrid and Hailey approaching as I watch Toothless be dragged into a cage, scared and confused.

Toothless struggles against the straps around his jaws, flapping his wings and bucking in defiance. Sadness wells up inside me when I realize just how powerless I am.

I'm sorry, bud, I failed you too.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, lame chapter, I know. But sh*t's gonna go down next chapter. Just watch. Or read. Remember to give me suggestions on how to communicate with you guys and stuff! Favorite, follow, and/or review, please! I'll see you later!**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: Can someone please tell Hailey that sarcasm isn't appropriate in the face of death?**

 **Hailey: Hypocrite.**

 **Somi: Can you two shut up? I want to sleep!**

 **Hiccup: Oh, look, and there's the person who's neglected us for a while now. It's been two months!**

 **Somi: My bad.**

 **Hiccup: At least sound apologetic.**

 **Hailey: We're all drifting closer and closer to insanity...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh... hi. It's been a while... ahem. Sorry about that. This chapter is kind of the climax of the story, so I needed it to be perfect. So I had a bunch of ideas, but it wasn't being executed properly and it took a long time. Eventually, writer's block just came along and yeah. Also, life stuff happened. I wanted to at least get this chapter done by Christmas, but that didn't happen because I was gone for a week. But hey, it's out by New Year's! One last thing, I have another story out on! It's called "Blue-Gray" so go check it out! Happy late holidays and happy new year!**

* * *

 **I have a survey up about communication with you guys, so if you guys could go fill that out, it'd be great.**

 **I thought it was on my profile, but a kind reviewer let me know that it was not. Turns out that censored it. So, I'm trying something risky.**

 **Here's my email address! Shoot me an email asking for the survey link, and I'll send one back asap! Please don't spam, if you do, I won't hesitate to block you. Now that it's out, you can just send me emails about anything (as long as it's appropriate and related to fanfiction stuff).**

 **My email:**

 **gmail . com (without the spaces)**

 **Yes, I made a new email just for this because I didn't want spam on my personal email. Is this a bad idea, sending it out like this? Probably. Please don't make me regret it, thanks!**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **KorrieChan: Yeah... Hiccup gets into some really unfortunate circumstances...**

 **ShadowKompleXX: I'm sorry you found the other chapter boring. It was a bit lackluster, I know. I hope that this chapter is better for you!**

 **Purple Master: Oh heck ye it's gonna be sad! Sorry, I'm weird. But yeah, it should hit you in the feels, if I did it right. (Emphasis on "if")**

 **Luna Nightrider: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. It really wasn't my best, though. I did try a bit harder on this one so I hope you like it!**

 **Bhals4: Thanks for the kind words!**

 **Mariah (Guest): You'll see... heh.**

* * *

He drags me to the Mead Hall, seething. He treats a sack of flour better, no doubt. His giant meaty fist is clenched around my collar. My lungs struggle to supply me with air, and I can't tell if it's from fear or from the pressing of my tunic against my throat.

"Hiccup!" Dad booms, slamming the giant door shut. His voice softens dangerously, "I should've known. I should've seen the signs." He's never that quiet. It's almost mesmerizing, but his glinting green eyes snap me back to reality. My own eyes must be wide with fear.

"Dad?"

"We had a deal!" He roars. He slings me to the side and manages to flip a table by slamming a fist down on it.

I force myself to my feet and sigh, "I know, but that was before I-"

"Silence!" Dad thunders, "So all that, that dragon training, a trick? A lie?"

He looms over me. I shrink back, petrified because I've never seen him this angry. He looks almost... maniacal. "I screwed up. I-I-I I should've told you before now, I just- take this out on me, be mad at me, just don't hurt Toothless. Please, Dad, I-"

Disgust spreads throughout his features. "That's what you're worried about? Your stupid dragon? Not the people it could've- and would've- killed?"

"He was only protecting me, Dad! He's not dangerous! If you'd left him alone, he would've left you alone!" Desperation edges into my voice. I can't lose. Not now. Grow a damn backbone, Hiccup.

"They killed hundreds of us, Hiccup! They took your mother from you!"

"We've killed thousands of them! We've torn apart more of their families than what they've done to us!" I'm almost shaking in fury by then. My patience is gone, and in its place is a vast dark bitterness that threatens to consume me. I take a deep breath and make eye contact with Dad. "Besides, our family was broken to begin with, so why should I care?" I answer softly. His guard is shattered by my words. When the shield is down, you attack, and that's exactly what I do. My chest is heaving as I spit out, "I mean, in your eyes, it's not even the dragons who did it. I ruined your life, I took your wife, and I took the mother of your precious daughter. Do you think it makes Hailey happy? Having to be the mediator between us? Coming home to a broken family that all of Berk knows about? News flash! She doesn't! She hates this and I wouldn't even be surprised if she hated me! Thor, they know I'm an idiot, but do they know why I'm an idiot? You've got zero faith in me. That's why. Not just that, you're straight up abusive. What if they found out? Would they respect you then, Chief?" Once the first sentence is out, I can't help but continue.

"Enough!"

I can't stop at this point, though. I've crossed the point of no return already so stopping wouldn't do anything anyway. "Besides, the dragons don't even attack because they want to! They have to, or they'll get eaten! You have no idea what they have to deal with, okay? There's something on their island, it's-"

Dad freezes and his eyes widen. Shit. "Their island? You've been to their nest?"

Suddenly, all my bravado is gone and I'm reduced back to a bumbling fool. My hands fidget without my permission. "Did I say nest? I don't recall mentioning a nest."

"How did you find it?" He demands.

"I didn't! Toothless did! As far as I can tell, only a dragon can find the- oh, no no no no. Dad!" I could almost see the gears turning in his head. The battle plan, the preparation, everything. "No, Dad, you can't! You have no idea what's there, it's not like anything you've ever seen before, it's the size of a mountain, Dad! You can't! I know I said really bad things just now, but Dad, you have to listen to me, please!"

Will he listen to me, just this once?

Dad shoves me to the side and marches towards the door, silent.

"I promise you, you can't win this one! It's suicide!"

Just this once, Dad! Please! Listen to me!

He continues to leave, not even looking back.

"Dad, no! Just once in your life will you please listen to me?" I grab onto his arm - a weak attempt to stop him. He shakes me off like a bug and I hit my arm against a nearby bench. Ouch. That's probably going to bruise.

"What makes you think I would trust you? You're thrown your lot in with them!"

"I'm- I'm your son, Dad, I-"

"You're not my son." He gives me one final glare and slams the door shut.

* * *

"I heard shouting in there, Hiccup, and then Dad came out looking really angry… what happened?"

It takes me a long time before I reply, "Don't let him see you talking to me, Hailey. I'm not your brother anymore."

She looks at me in confusion. "What do you mean?."

"He… he um, kind of disowned me. Yeah." I glance up to see her charging the direction of the docks. "Wait, where are you going?"

No answer. Fantastic.

Fifteen minutes later, Dad storms back into the Mead Hall with Hailey in hot pursuit. She pushes the door shut with a terrifying amount of strength. She's angry enough for me to hear everything she's yelling. Whoa.

"Dad, you can't go!"

"This will save all of us, Hailey, you have to understand. This will save Berk. Besides, we have been perfecting our dragon-fighting methods for generations. We will be fine, Hailey, don't worry." The first thing I notice is his change of tone. Dad's still angry, but he's being gentle.

"Hiccup says that it's something you can't win against!"

"I don't believe him. He's chosen his side, and it's not ours."

I hear the sound of something crashing. "But he's your son!"

Dad growls, "My son died with my wife many years ago. I no longer have a son."

"Well, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for my brother," Hailey retorts, "so if that's the case then your daughter died soon after the incident due to being neglected by her father."

Holy shit.

"I never meant to neglect you," Dad says lamely.

"Hiccup never meant to screw up either. You condemned him to be a failure, so he took it to heart and lived as one, I guess."

"Hailey-" Dad begins, enragement lining his voice.

However, she interrupts, "I'm surprised that you think this is worth it. You're risking the entire village just because you won't listen to your son! That's pretty immature of you. You probably owe him at least this, you know? You haven't listened to him since he was three! You stopped listening to him for something he couldn't control. You're always complaining about not knowing who he is. Maybe you would know if you actually took the time to make it happen."

Moments later, Hailey stalks out of the Mead Hall. Her face is bright red with fury.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

She freezes momentarily. "You didn't hear all of that… did you?"

"I… um… kind of did."

"Oh."

"Um, yeah. You were really loud. But also kind of cool."

Hailey rubs her left arm, embarrassed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I'm not sure what to say to her at this point. Apparently, she doesn't know either. I finally ask, "Do you think yelling at him like that would stop him from going?"

She's quick to answer and her voice is coated in bitterness, "No, but I can't stand him! He's infuriating, you know that!"

"True," I mutter. Right on cue, Dad bursts out of the Mead Hall and continues on towards the docks. His long red hair and beard swing wildly with his stubborn gait. The chains in his armor clinks with every step. His eyes are intense like he's facing his sworn enemy.

"Ready the ships!" He barks, "We leave at once!"

* * *

Hiccup, what are we going to do?" Hailey asks. "Dad's already gone, but we have to do something, right?"

I begin to fidget uncomfortably and I heave a sigh. "I… don't know if there's anything we can do, Hailey."

She stares at me and blurts, "You're kidding, right? So what you're saying is… you'll just leave everyone to die?"

"What are we supposed to do? We're just kids, Hailey. We have an even slimmer chance of beating that thing!" My hands gesture wildly as I speak.

Her face contorts with anger. "So you're really doing nothing, then. You're just going to leave Dad to die? You're just as bad as him, then!"

"What do you expect me to do, Hailey? You know I'm hardly a remarkable person, let alone a leader!"

"You could do… something! Anything!" She paces and throws up her hands.

I throw my hands up in defeat. "Hailey... whenever I try to help, it always goes wrong. You know that."

"We're... you're Berk's last hope, Hiccup! You have to try!"

"What can we do? If you have an idea, maybe you can tell me!"

"You know what, Hiccup?" Her eyes pierce mine with the most determination I've ever seen from her. "Even if you're not going to do anything, I will."

I can't seem to move as she pivots on her feet and stalks away. Even if I could, what would I say? Why is she going to the forest?

It hits me like a full charge from Dad.

Shit. She's going for Sitrin.

I have to do something. I can't lose Hailey. I-I can't. She's already suffered so much because of me. I should be moving right now! Chasing after her, probably. Yet I'm here, glued to the ground and helpless. Helpless and useless, again. It's always like this when it matters most.

When Mom died, I was helpless and useless.

When Toothless got captured, I was helpless and useless.

When Dad decided to leave, I was helpless and useless.

When Hailey left, I was helpless and useless.

Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't the gods let me do something right, just once?

I glare at the sky, "Is this some joke to you? My people are all about to die!"

"Hiccup? Are you okay? What happened? Where's Hailey?"

Astrid... how am I going to tell her?

"She's gone…" I gasp, shaking with fear, "she took Sitrin."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as the holidays! If you did, please review, favorite, and/or follow! Don't forget to fill out the survey, and check out my other story too! See you in 2019!**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hailey: Happy Snoggletog! We have an extra long... this thingy today!**

 **Hiccup: I hope you all had a great time with all of those baby dragons!**

 **Hailey: We have a special guest too!  
**

 **Somi: We do? Ohh! Yeah, we do!**

 **Hiccup: I wasn't told about this!**

 **Astrid: I wasn't either!**

 **Hiccup: Wait, what? Why are you-**

 **Somi: Hailey, this is where we make our exit.**

 **Hailey: Bye, here's some mistletoe!**

 **Hiccup: This can't be good...**

 **Astrid: This is a plant. What do we do with this?**

 **Hiccup: No idea...**

 **Somi: If two people are under a sprig of mistletoe, they have to kiss. And... wait. Hailey, push Hiccup this way!**

 **Astrid: I'm going to kill Hailey!**

 **Hailey: This was Somi's idea! Kill her! Wait, don't! Otherwise, I'll cease to exist! I'm not even real! Is this what an existential crisis is?**

 **Hiccup: What are you talking about?**

 **Somi: Er... this did not go as planned...**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... I watched HTTYD 3. It was, well, I can't believe it's over. I won't spoil anything, but I honestly don't know how to feel about it. It was a little... underwhelming. That's just my personal opinion though, so if you think it's perfect, you do you. Anyway, yeah, I'm back. It's been over three months. Wow. It's also been a year since I started this fanfiction. Happy birthday, Hailey, I guess.**

 **On a less happy note, I'm on the fence about writing a sequel to this. Yes, this story is the most successful out of everything I've posted over the years, but we're not getting anymore official HTTYD content, and, as all fandoms do, this one will eventually peter out too. I don't write stories for attention, but I hate starting something I don't know if I will finish. Besides, there are times where people have asked whether this story was different enough from the original. So yeah, the decision isn't final at all, but just a heads up.**

 **Oh yeah, and I'm also thinking about changing my pen name. To what, I have no idea, but my current pen name is kind of dumb. I came up with it when I was in middle school, give me a break guys. I thought it would be ironically funny. It's not. Well yeah, the next time you see an update for this, I might have a different pen name, so please don't freak out.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **ShadowKompleXX: I'm back again, buddy! I'm glad you liked the last chapter more than the last last chapter, and I hope you like this one even more.**

 **Princess Of The Evil Inside: Thanks! You're awesome too. ;)**

 **JerryZ: I'm glad you liked the story! As for your question, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Mariah (Guest): Well, Hailey's going to try... and I can't answer the second question. (Also, the email I got said that the review was from Maqriah but I'm going to assume that this is you. If not, thanks for reviewing, Maqriah!)**

 **Bhals4: I was trying to finish by 2019. This chapter came along later than I intended, but I hope that you still like it.**

 **KorrieChan: Hailey's underrated a little, I guess. She does deserve more action, but it's kind of difficult to give her some because Hiccup is the narrator and they weren't that close in the story up until now...**

 **Purple Master: Let's all hope that Hailey is safe! Of course, I already know the answer. Heh.**

 **Luna Nightrider: I took a long time again, whoopsie... I'm really glad you like all the different elements of the story, though!**

 **Of course, thanks to all my other supporters as well!**

* * *

"She's gone… she took Sitrin."

For a moment, she looks confused. She looks as if she isn't able to comprehend the words that have just left my mouth. I don't blame her. Finally, Astrid splutters, "She what?"

"She went to go save everyone. She's probably going to leave on Sitrin. I've got to go before she does!" My limbs aren't frozen anymore. I'm able to move them, and before I realize it, that's exactly what I'm doing. Only a single thought screams itself over and over in my head. I have to save Hailey.

Hailey, my little sister, who wouldn't be in grave danger right now if I had only grown a pair.

Hailey, my little sister who didn't deserve any of this. If anything, I did.

When I arrive at the cove, everything is too silent. Hailey, my little sister, is gone. I'm too late.

I'm too late. It's all over.

Invisible hands seem to squeeze my torso until I can't breathe. My heart beats faster and faster and whatever air I manage to bring into my body comes in short, rapid breaths. My mind is racing almost to the point of not being able to think. Everything's closing in.

Cold, clammy sweat pours down the sides of my head and back. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. The ground blurs and gives way from under me. I don't even realize what happened. The next thing I am aware of is the fact that I am curled in a loose fetus position on the ground. My legs tremble like leaves in a slight breeze.

The soft, damp earth does little to calm me. The normally soothing lapping of the lake water doesn't help either. I'm only jolted from my stupor when Astrid calls out to me.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?"

I can't bring myself to look at her. How am I supposed to tell her that Hailey is doomed?

"She's gone, isn't she?"

I want to at least give an answer, but my mouth won't open and the words refuse to budge from my tongue.

"There's got to be something we can do, Hiccup!" I can hear the desperation edging into her voice. She grabs me by the arms and hoists me up. "Can you stand, Hiccup?" she asks.

My voice returns here. "I… I think so," I reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"You aren't being sarcastic," she observes, "that in itself is a huge warning sign." Astrid keeps one hand on my shoulder to keep me from collapsing again. Normally, I'd be hyperventilating, but I don't have time for that. Unless this is the end of the line. In that case, I'd have more than enough time to waste until I died or something. "Is there anything we can still do? You're the smartest person I know, Hiccup, you've got to think of something."

I massage my temples in an attempt to clear my mind. "I know, it's just really stressful right now. My baby sister is out there- what?"

The tiniest of smiles has the corners of Astrid's mouth twitching upwards. "You still call Hailey your 'baby sister.' It's kind of cute."

Precious seconds are wasted as I gape at Astrid like a fish.

An adorable blush spreads across Astrid's cheeks as she realizes what she has just said. She coughs loudly, "So, do you have any ideas?"

"Something stupid," I deadpan. An idea the size of a mustard seed is slowly sprouting in the depths of my mind, but it's really stupid. Unfortunately it's also the only idea that I've got.

"Well, you've already done that."

Wait. It could actually work. I grin wildly at Astrid. "Then, something crazy."

Stupid me, in the heat of the moment, grabs her by the hand and leads her back to Berk. "That's more like it," she says, and something that looks suspiciously like a hint of pride twinkles in her eyes. "Come on, dragon boy, let's go save your baby sister and the rest of Berk while we're at it."

* * *

"Er, okay, welcome to your crash course on dragon training." My words echo ominously in the large and mostly empty arena. Not that they're ominous words, but the ring is so... empty.

The others aren't paying attention as per usual. Instead, they're gawking at the gates, trying not to wet their pants. "We know you're good, Hiccup, but this is a lot of dragons."

"I'm aware." I stroll on over to the cage holding the Monstrous Nightmare. Only a few hours ago, the entire village of Berk was here, relatively safe. Now, they were on their way to a massacre. It'd only been a few hours. Wow.

"Hiccup, we all know you're awesome, not as awesome as me, but if this plan is going to involve someone getting hurt then I volunteer Ruffnut."

"What happened to wanting scars?" Said twin jeers. She turns to me. "You're crazy. I like that."

I got chills up my spine. The creeped-out kind.

Honestly, I've had it up to here with these guys, but I really need as many people as possible. Apparently, Astrid feels the same way. "Pay attention, guys," she mutters, grabbing Ruffnut by a horn on her helmet and tugging her away from me. I flash her a grateful smile and she returns it, albeit a little shyly. My pulse goes double time. Stupid feelings..

With a huge sigh, I open the huge doors and the Monstrous Nightmare creeps out, tense and on high alert. I extend a hand towards him and lead him to Snotlout. My dumb cousin reaches for a weapon but Astrid kicks it away. Or does he kick Snotlout away? I'm not sure which would be better. As soon as I get to where he is standing, I grab Snotlout's hand and guide it towards the dragon's snout. "What are you doing, Hiccup?" He almost shrieks.

"Relax, Snot." Once the two of them are touching, I let go of him. My incredibly close-minded cousin's eyes widen with disbelief and fascination.

Soon, the rest of the gang is acquainted with the dragons I have paired them up with. Fishlegs gets the Gronkle. He seems like a more slow-paced kind of guy when it comes to flying, so maybe that dragon will be good for him. They seem pretty gentle too.

Ruff and Tuff get the Hideous Zippleback. There's the whole twin thing, and honestly I hoping that if they combine their respective singular brain cells, they'll be competent.

Astrid now perches atop a Deadly Nadder, which, by the way, really suits her. She's quite the beautiful specimen, bold and intelligent too.

I was talking about the dragon, in case you needed clarification. They also have deadliness in common, I suppose.

"You've lost your mind," Astrid declares. "If you'd told me that in a week I would be sitting on top of a Nadder I would've-"

"-tied me to a mast and shipped me off, for the fear that I've gone mad?" I finish wryly.

"Hiccup. He shouldn't have said that, and that's not what I meant."

I continue with my "comical" approach anyway. "All of us Berkians are on different levels of ludicrous, but we're all there, milady. Insanity is an occupational hazard." Astrid's eyes are widened in surprise and her cheeks are suspiciously red. I replay our conversation in my head to see if I can figure out what it was I did wrong.

Oh. It's pretty obvious. Oops.

"Uh, sorry, Astrid, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," she replies stiffly, "we don't have time to lose." She sighs and mutters, "Don't make jokes like that, Hiccup. There are people who care about you, whether you believe it or not."

"Yeah? Then, besides my sister, where the hell were they all these years?"

I immediately regret those words as soon as they leave my mouth. Astrid looks stung. Offended, even.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so prickly, they would have been around." Her eyes widen with alarm at her own words. She curses under her breath. "Hiccup, I didn't mean-"

"Let's go guys," I call to the others, who were still trying out their new dragon-riding capabilities. To Astrid I say, "Don't worry about it. I've been told that before."

It was true. Didn't Hailey say something similar once?

* * *

"Holy shit, Ruffnut, we could die!" Tuffnut lets go of his respective Zippleback head's horns and stretches them towards the sky instead.

Ruffnut quickly follows suit. "I know! That's what makes it fun, knucklehead!"

Tuffnut lunges towards his sister after that last comment and the two of them begin to wrestle with their arms and their seating on the dragon becomes increasingly precarious. "Guys, save it for when we're on solid ground!"

I sink back into a more comfortable position. I'm on Astrid's dragon, the Nadder. She's oddly quiet, but I don't blame her. This is pretty freaking awkward. My heart is racing and she could probably hear it, but if she does, she doesn't react. Hopefully she's assumed that it is because we're in the air, with nothing but sea and sky as far as the eye can see.

I try to distract myself, but unfortunately there's not much to look at, so my gaze lands on the other riders.

Snotlout is frequently alternating between being terrified and being boastful. "Look at me, riding a fucking Nightmare!" he tells no one in particular. It's not like anyone's paying attention anyway.

Fishlegs is in the very back of the group. The Gronkle flutters its tiny wings furiously and its rider clutches its back. The look in his eyes tells me that he's desperately searching for a happy place.

Of course, eventually my mind wanders off to the inevitable. Hailey. What could she be doing right now? Is she okay?

Is anyone okay?

Images of the mountain-sized beast flits in front of my eyelids every time I blink. Before I realize it, my hands are shaking.

Astrid interrupts my thoughts. "Hiccup, if you sit like that, you're going to fall off. You can hold onto me, you know. I won't bite."

"Really now?"

She flinches, and I regret my sarcasm. She wordlessly reaches behind herself and takes my hand in hers. "Oh," she says softly, "you're shaking." She pulls my arm and wraps it around her waist, then does the same with my other arm. "This is just- just for now, okay? Just for the ride," she mumbles. "If you tell Hailey, I'll kill you." I believe her, sort of.

"She wouldn't shut up about it, so of course I wouldn't tell her." I shift to get used to the feeling of Astrid's back almost pressed up against me. "If she's even alive," I add darkly.

She has no answer to offer at that.

It's a while before she finally says, "But this is Hailey we're talking about. She's just as stubborn and determined as you are. The two of you can do anything once you put your minds to it."

"Is that what you think? About me, too?"

I can hear a smile in her voice. "Of course. That's why I looked up to you so much when we were kids. I was a bit jealous of Hailey, I think. You two are so close."

"Were," I correct her. "We're all still kids, really."

"Are," she protests. "And yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

When we finally arrive at the dragon nest, I'm scared that I might be too late. Most, if not all of the ships have been torched. The huge beast is rampaging and firing it's scorching blasts at random, scattering the tiny, ant-sized vikings. It looks bad. Really bad.

"I need to get to Toothless," I say.

"Right. Let me know when you see him. I'll keep my eyes peeled too." Astrid squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Finding Toothless shouldn't be too hard. He's probably on one of the ships, which, while unideal, isn't too bad. I'm busy looking for someone else now.

As the acrid smoke fills my lungs, I can only think to scream one name.

"Hailey!"

* * *

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger? Also, what the heck, we're pretty freaking close to the end of the story! I'm too lazy to summarize the different announcements up there so uh, scroll up if you want to read them! Lastly, please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **\- SoManyFandoms OwO**

* * *

 **Hiccup: You're changing your pen name?**

 **Somi: Yeah. To what, though, I have no idea. I was always the worst at creating internet names.**

 **Hailey: Um, good luck. We can't really help you on that front.**

 **Hiccup: Just go with NightFury329 or something.**

 **Hailey: That's what you would go with.**

 **Somi: I, uh, write for other fandoms too, you know.**

 **Hiccup: Traitor.**

 **Hailey: Uh does anyone have any tips for Somi on creating a new pen name? I don't know how to help and Hiccup's bad at that so...**

* * *

 **P.S. Okay but seriously please help I have no idea what I'm doing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so tired, ya'll, but I was on a roll so I decided to finish this. It took longer than I expected, and I should've probably done my chemistry homework instead, but oh well, I guess that's not happening. So uh, yeah, I'm back... early, compared to my other update speeds. Surely you're not upset about it, right? So that means we're all good. What do you know? I felt motivated.**

 **Whether or not the sequel is going to happen is still unknown. As of now, it's more leaning towards yes, and you guys are welcome to convince me to stay on the yes side. I, uh, did something in this chapter that would be helpful for the story in the second installment, in case I do decide on hitting that up.**

 **Also, for my new pen name, I decided to go with . Just keeping it simple, I guess. I wanted to let you know so that I don't get stuff saying "OMG, UR SUCH a fAkE you COPIED SOmeOnE!" Yeah, no. It's still me guys. I'm not sure when I'm going to change it, but be on the lookout for that. Yeah, so, uh, favorite, follow, and review please! (Not gonna lie, I got a really nice review from a really nice person and that may have played a part in this really quick update.)**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing! You are very awesome.**

 **Purple Master: I love this story too! At least I think so. Do I? I probably should.**

 **Luna Nightrider: Every review I get makes me super excited. Unless they're a troll, then I just feel scammed. (Side note: I got a troll review the other day, does that count as a milestone? Getting trolled?) Occasionally, though, there are reviews that make my day. Your review for the last chapter is one of those. I was so stoked when I read that, and I'm still really happy. That was really nice of you to say. I'm glad you like this story that much. Also, question. How does one end a chapter in a not cliff-hangery way?**

 **JessicaLee22: I'm all about the irony, yeet. Just kidding, I don't even remember what I was thinking back then. I wrote the first chapter over a year ago. (I'm glad that you think that this story is well thought out, but, honestly I almost never plan anything. It's kind of a problem.)**

 **Mariah (Guest): Oh boy oh boy, yes he does. I really like writing bro & sis relationships. It's just that, whenever the characters aren't related and they only act like siblings, there's also a part of me constantly screaming for romance so uh... oops. Well, that's not the case here so we're all good.**

 **JediMasterAJKNIGHT: Maybe that would've worked, but for me, logically speaking, it wasn't going to work. You'll probably see why.**

 **Guest: So, you thought it would be funny to do review and tell me review someone else's work. I went to that person's account, and apparently, it's not their doing. I can't fully believe that because there's no way of me knowing, but please stop. It's not funny, it's embarrassing to the person you're posing to be as, and for me, it's just plain annoying. Don't do that.**

 **Thanks to all my other supporters!**

 **Also, holy crap guys. So I never talk about views here, but I have to just this one time. I get really happy when you guys break the record for most views in a day. You guys smashed it last chapter. I remember looking at the view count around the afternoon (in my time) and thinking, 'Oh, if I had posted later, then yesterday's views would've combined with today's, and I would've broken the record. This is still pretty good for one day, though.' But what the hell I came back later and you guys surpassed the record with almost a hundred more views! Thanks, guys! (The record is now 615.)**

* * *

The fumes cover the area like a thick, suffocating blanket. I'm sweating, my eyes are burning, and my throat is completely raw from screaming Hailey's name over and over again. Astrid and I have circled around the battle zone several times, but there's no sign of her. My heart throbs in my throat and I force the rising panic downwards, trying to ignore it. The key word is "trying."

People are still running around, dodging fire, and screaming. Everyone's gathered at the shore, except for Gobber and the chief. Typical boar-headed vikings, I guess. Although literally everything is in bad shape, the lack of casualties are definitely a plus. Unless Hailey's gone.

"You okay?" Astrid calls from in front of me, shouting over the roaring of the wind.

"Um, yeah, I just need to clear my head."

"Okay, but the others are waiting for orders," she replies. She's flying the Nadder with a surprising amount of skill. In the heat of the moment, it occurs to me that she is seriously beautiful. "Um, Hiccup?"

"What?" I splutter, caught off guard. "They're waiting for orders? From me?" Why would anyone listen to me?

"Of course, dragon rider," she answers. "So am I."

At that moment, we take a sharp turn around the dragon, in a formation that doesn't look half-bad for a bunch of rookies. I take a deep breath and yell, "Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Fish, break it down!"

The collosal dragon eyes us warily, swinging its huge head about. Tiny beady eyes swivel in their sockets, barely keeping up with our movements. A giant tail with a club-like tip sweeps across the ground. Menacing spikes jut out from all over its body. "Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!"

I nod and send him a look of gratitude. "Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if this thing has a shot limit. Make it mad." I'm impressed by how commanding I sound, but I don't let it on. I don't have time for that right now.

"That's my specialty," Ruffnut gloats.

Tuffnut snorts. "Since when? Everyone knows that I'm the more annoying one."

The twins launch into a badly timed contest to see who's more annoying. Ruffnut sprouts some nonsense while Tuffnut hangs from his respective Zippleback head, upside down. Odin's beard, they're both irritating as hell.

"Just do what I told you," I plead, "also, has anyone seen Hailey?"

Apparently, no one has. Fishlegs and Snotlout replies with a definitive no and even the twins pause to shake their heads. Astrid squeezes my hand again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" I tell them.

Astrid and I veer off to the side in search of Toothless, Hailey, and Sitrin.

* * *

As we near the burning ships, I hear the desperate, but muffled cry of a Night Fury. "There!" I point to the ship on which I can spot a dark, reptilian silhouette. Astrid nods determinedly and we dive down towards it. We pull out of the dive just above the ship and I hop down. "Go help the others!"

Astrid nods again and then disappears into the smoke on her dragon.

"Okay, hold on, hold on," I approach Toothless, scanning him to see which restraint I can remove first. It seems that there's leather binding his jaws, and a wooden clamp-like thing is prohibiting him from slipping out from under the metal bars.

"Hiccup?"

That voice! Hailey! I look around wildly, searching for the source of the voice. I can't find it.

"Hiccup, I'm- hold on." I see Sitrin first, his scales fading from the colors of wood, smoke and fire to the usual bright red. My sister appears right on top of him, a bit sweaty and tired, but otherwise okay. "Sitrin shed his skin," she explains.

I stare at her, quite impressed. I forget to yell at her for running off.

"I would've freed him earlier using Sitrin's acid, but I don't know if it will hurt him or not," Hailey gestures towards Toothless. I tug the muzzle thing off as Hailey observes the restraint for possible weak spots. That only lasts a few seconds, though, because next Hailey screams. "Hiccup, look out!"

Shrapnel and a burning log lands on my side of the boat and the deck disappears from underneath me and Toothless. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sitrin take off just in time before I am plunged into the cold, dark water.

The freezing water jolts me back into focus. I dive down after Toothless. He's using the little physical freedom he has, trying to claw himself back up to the surface. Everything else is holding him down. When I reach him - thank Thor that this area is still fairly shallow - I get to work on setting him free. He struggles and I struggle, but the equipment holding him in place is too well made. The last of my air breaks free from my lungs and reach towards the sky and the surface. I don't have the strength to do either. The world dissolves into a cold, dark, and lonely blur.

Suddenly, a huge hand grabs my tunic and hauls me onto the floating remains of a deck. I splutter, cough, and shiver from the bone-chilling water. "Dad?" That hand couldn't belong to anyone else. I know that hand.

Moments later, Toothless erupts out of the water. I put aside my initial confusion and instead a wave of relief and gratitude swamps me. Dad must've saved him. Toothless, in turn, has even saved my father by dragging him out of the water. He growls and jerks his head, beckoning me to battle.

Despite the peril that we're in, I smile and say, "You got it, bud!"

I'm meddling with my gear to prepare for takeoff when the same giant hand grabs my wrist and forearm. His hand is big enough for that.

"I'm sorry. For… for everything," he says quietly.

I shrug. "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there."

"Eh, we're vikings," I tell him. "It's an occupational hazard. Besides, who's going to look after Hailey if you're stuck down here?"

He chuckles. "She's every bit as boar-headed as we are, isn't she?"

"Gobber would be proud. An entire family full of mutton-headed Haddocks! Splendid."

My dad tightens his grip around my wrist but he's still surprisingly gentle. For a second I'm transported back to when I when I was little, back when Hailey and I both meant the world to him. In that same second, I think that maybe we still do.

" _I love you, son."_

"I'm proud to call you my son and I'm proud to call Hailey my daughter. I couldn't have asked for better children."

My smile is a bit more genuine now. "Thanks, Dad."

With that, Toothless and I take to the skies one more time.

* * *

"He's up," Astrid announces, loud enough so that the group can hear. They begin to clear the area for me and Toothless, but the mountain of a dragon - the Red Death, as I've dubbed it - begins to do its trademark inhaling thing that sucks in other dragons. My breath hitches in my chest when I see the victims. It's Hailey and Sitrin who are caught in it.

Hailey is pressed against her dragon as he flaps his wings desperately, but its not hard to see that the poor dragon, who still isn't an adult, is exhausted by all of this. Not to mention, he was a bit under the weather a little while ago. Sitrin's losing the battle.

"Hailey!" I scream.

Toothless shoots a plasma blast right into the dragon's face. It roars furiously and loses its focus on them. The sudden lack of force launches Hailey off of Sitrin. The former misses the beast's lower jaw and is able to free fall towards the ground, but the latter isn't able to escape when it snaps its huge jaws shut. Sitrin is… gone.

For a moment, it seems as if time itself stops. Everyone appears to hang in mid-air, shock written all over their faces. I don't doubt that I look the same. Then, just as quickly as it started, everything resumes, and my sister plummets from the sky. "Toothless, save her!"

Toothless complies immediately and he and I swoop in to catch her. Her eyes are wide and blank with shock. I know that words won't comfort her right now.

We fly over to Astrid. "Take care of her," I yell, thrusting Hailey onto the Nadder. Our eyes meet for a fleeting moment, and I see that her eyes mirror the same concern I have for my sister.

"Go," she says softly.

I try to give her my best reassuring smile. I'm pretty sure it looks strained.

How can I smile when my sister is this devastated?

* * *

"It has wings, bud," I murmur into Toothless' ear flap. "Let's see if it can use them." The two of us climb high into the sky. Toothless twists in midair, and we fall into a dive straight towards the Red Death. He knocks it out of our way with an explosive plasma blast and we start climbing again.

"Do you think that did it?"

Down below us, the mountain of a dragon has spread its wings, two monstrosities that are shredded at the edges. It's pretty damn fast, I realize quickly.

Toothless and I soar over to the sea stacks in hopes of putting more distance between us and the beast. It doesn't really work. It's pretty agile despite its appearance and whatever it doesn't manage to dodge is obliterated as it smashes into them.

It's still too close. Searching for an idea, I look up. Above us, dark gray storm clouds are brewing. "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear."

We shoot towards the clouds. "Here it comes," I warn, and Toothless swerves to the right in the nick of time. A huge column of fire burns right where we were moments ago. Fortunately for us, we dodged it. Also, we've reached the darkest parts of the storm.

I can't see much, but I rely on Toothless.

We circle the Red Death a couple times and shoot at it from the shadows. It roars in frustration as we hit it again and again, plasma blast after plasma blast. In response to us, it lashes out, writhing in the sky to blast fire in every direction.

"Watch out!" Toothless and I barely miss the brunt of the flames but Toothless' prosthetic catches on fire. My stomach does a backflip.

"Okay, time's up, let's see if this works."

We fly straight towards the jaws to aggravate it some more. It snaps its mouth closed but it misses us. We pull into an almost vertical dive and the Red Death dives in pursuit.

The prosthetic is almost gone now and Toothless begins to panic. "Stay with me, buddy, we're good! Just a little bit longer!"

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Pull, Toothless."

Hissing similar to the sound that signifies gas from a Zippleback tells me what I, no, we, need to do.

"Now!"

Toothless flips and shoots one last blast into the giant dragon's mouth.

"That's for Sitrin!"

Explosions can be heard from within the dragon,. It rams into the island and explodes, by the sound of it, but for the two of us, it's too early to celebrate. We still need to land safely.

Toothless and I weave between the dragon's huge spikes. It's a race against time as well as the fire that chases us. It looks as if we're going to make it, but then my eyes lock onto the giant tail. Of course, this is when the remainder of Toothless' prosthetic falls off.

"No. No!" Am I the one screaming? I can't tell anymore.

I'm sorry, Hailey.

The world goes black.

* * *

 **Yes, you're welcome for all the fun things that have happened in this chapter, and the technical cliffhanger too. If you'd like to kill me now, please take a number and have a seat, because you're probably not the first one. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will, eventually. Maybe I'll come back as . Who knows? Until then, see you later! Thanks for all your support, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Somi: I was this close to waiting until April 1st to post this, and then I would've written "Hiccup died." at the bottom.**

 **Hiccup: I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a number real quick. Two, actually, one for Hailey.**

 **Astrid: Make that three.**

 **Somi: HAH. Get it? HAH?**

 **Ruffnut: You're evil. I like that.**

 **Somi: I'm, er, straight.**

 **Tuffnut: I'm squiggly, because, you know, it's the most elegant kind of line.**

 **Snotlout: I'll squish you into becoming an elegant line.**

 **Somi: Why are you guys here.**

 **Hailey: Whoops! I guess I left the door open! Sorry, sweetheart!**

 **Somi: Fuck.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah, I'm back. Hello. Just a quick note, I updated really quickly after chapter 15, so go back and check that out if you think you've missed it. I was initially really motivated to finish this chapter, but then I was like "Shoot. I don't know how to do this! This isn't as emotional as I wanted it to be!" (That's still a big mood, by the way.) So I rewrote it a few times, but yeah. I expect that this story will end in a couple chapters. As for the sequel, I've begun thinking about the structure and conflicts and stuff. I even started the first chapter, so unless something goes drastically wrong, yes, I will be writing a sequel. In case you missed it, I announced that my new pen name will be PASTEL_INK. At least, I attempted to, but blotted it out. Also, I've never put strikethroughs in stories before, but I did in the original version of this chapter, which apparently does not work on this site I had to edit that as well. Shame. It would've been a lot cuter and stuff with them. (PM me if you want the tidbits.) Oh yeah, I turned sixteen last Thursday, so that's significant I guess.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing!**

 **Luna Nightrider: Honestly, don't worry about your review lengths. Literally, you write the longest reviews I have ever seen and I love hearing from you regardless of your word count. As for my, uh, character decision, I didn't even think about doing that until the day I finished the chapter, I think. It felt right in a really messed up way, and the way it would effect Hailey is really special and it'll set her apart in the sequel.**

 **GuardianDragon98: Oof. Sitrin, my first non-human OC... I'll be naming a pet after him at some point in the future.**

 **Purple Master: You said you knew how it ends. Hmm... I could always change it up and give you guys a heart attack. :)**

 **JediMasterAJKNIGHT: Well, Hailey definitely has many reasons to be freaking out for sure.**

 **Deven (Guest): Too late.**

 **Thanks to all my other supporters as well! You guys are the reason this story still exists!**

* * *

 _Hiccup,_

 _It's been almost three weeks since you've been out. I told Hailey that she might feel better after writing you a letter to vent, maybe. I decided to set an example for her. Well, that, and there are things that I wish I could tell you too. I won't let her read it, though. I don't think she knows just how worried I am for both of you, and if she found out, she would probably kill me. Or, make fun of me to death, in your case._

 _I will probably never give you this letter. The things I need to get off my chest now are things that are meant to be said in person. And I will say this to you in person, if I get a chance to._

 _Do you remember what I said that afternoon? The afternoon that all of this happened? I told you that if you had been more approachable, then maybe we would have been your friends. I don't know if that is true or not. It might be, because you are the most sarcastic person I have ever seen. That doesn't mean we should've treated you that way. So, I'm sorry. Both for saying that, and for the way I treated you. I hope I can make up for it somehow._

 _You probably want to hear about Hailey. She's… surviving. I don't really know how else to say it. Losing both you and Sitrin was really hard on her. She refused to leave your side for a week after your amputation, and she has yet to bond with another dragon. I understand why, though. She needs you, Hiccup. I don't know what she would do if you didn't make it._

 _I_ _miss you_ _hope you wake up soon. You scared_ _all of us._

 _You're really brave, Hiccup. I just hope it doesn't cost you your life._

 _Yours truly,_ _Sincerely,_

 _Astrid Hofferson_

* * *

 _Dear Idiot Brother,_

 _You are the stupidest, most foolish, and most reckless viking I have ever had the pleasure to meet. That says a lot, especially because you've even surpassed Dad. You're my brother, too. That means I have to deal with you for the rest of my life. Odin, help me!_

 _Astrid told me to write you a letter, or a note. She told me that it might help with this weight on my chest. Us vikings don't really do feelings, you know? We don't like anything that we can't swing an ax at. Anyway, she then proceeded to write one for you herself! I haven't gotten the opportunity to read it yet because she won't let me, but I think it's a love letter. I'll let you know when I get my confirmation. You're lucky, Hiccup, Astrid isn't the type of person to settle on just anyone. If you hurt her, I might disown you. If she hurts you, well, I'll have to kill her then. I just hope it doesn't come to that._

 _I'm awaiting the wedding invitation!_

 _Heh. You two are so fucking cute please just get married already. Astrid would make a dope sister-in-law._

 _I've been spending a lot of time in the cove lately. Toothless and I spend a lot of time there when we're not with you. Oh! I forgot! Dad's gone through this really weird but fascinating transformation. He's allowed dragons to live with us! The gang all kept their dragons, and Astrid is especially attached to that Nadder you tamed for her. Shame it's not a betrothal gift, though. I think she's named it Stormfly. It's a suiting name. A fearsome dragon for a fearsome girl, I guess. Girlfriend, in your case._

 _Anyway, back to me and Toothless._

 _He misses you a lot, Hiccup. In case you were wondering, he likes you more than he likes me. I thought that would be obvious, but then I remembered that you are hopelessly insecure. You're amazing, Hiccup. You're the best older brother ever and I'm incredibly proud to be your younger sister. Astrid said you called me your baby sister. Fuck you. (Not in a literal sense because that's gross.) I am not a baby, Hiccup, I am thirteen, for fuck's sake. I can almost hear you telling me to watch my language._

 _Why do I even care? It's not like you're around to tell me that, and you're probably never even going to see this letter, anyway!_ _That would be embarrassing._

 _You've slipped up as a brother, sure, but I've also slipped up as a sister. I almost got you killed that day, and I got someone else killed, too. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry. Now you've even lost a leg because of me. I hope you can forgive me, Hiccup. You need to wake up first, though, and I really hope you do._

 _You better wake up, and I made Astrid promise me that in the case you do wake up, I get to murder you first._

 _I feel like I'm rambling. Can people even ramble on paper? Well, bye, Hiccup. When you wake up, do me a favor and ask Astrid out. I think she's been visiting you while I'm not looking._

 _Your Possibly Equally Idiotic Sister,_

 _Hailey Horrendous Haddock_

* * *

I'm dead.

At least, I'm probably dead. Right?

Everything's dark, and I try to move but nothing will move, like my mind's detached from my body. I hate that.

I have no sense of time or anything else. Is this what being dead feels like?

If it is, I hate it. It's so fucking lonely.

Hailey would call me a hypocrite.

Hailey. I wonder if she's doing okay.

* * *

Astrid was definitely not the face I expected to see first.

Well, I was unconscious, so I couldn't really expect anything, but you get the point.

I'm awake, and immediately I almost regret it because everything is so heavy. I can't move my arms or legs or even my head.

The room is dimly lit with a couple candles on my desk, which is the only thing changed about it since my last memory of it. My room looks plain and normal. There's no indication of how long I might've been out.

I've had my eyes open for maybe a minute now, but I can already feel them drooping shut again. But, out of the corner of my eye, I can see Astrid perched on a stool, gazing at the wall. What is she doing here?

Right on cue, she turns to me. "Hiccup? You're awake!"

I'm too tired to reply, but thankfully Astrid seems to understand. She leans towards me with uncharacteristic concern in her eyes.

"Rest, Hiccup," she tells me. "You've been really brave. We know you're okay now so you can go back to sleep. You deserve it."

Admittedly I would've been perfectly content staring at her instead of sleeping, but my traitorous eyelids don't need to be told twice. I immediately drift off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

I drift in and out of sleep for a long time. The next time I'm fully conscious, Astrid's there again while my sister is nowhere to be appears to be scanning the numerous sheets of paper scattered on my desk. I wonder why Astrid is here, while Hailey isn't. I don't dwell on that for long, though.

It's because, in the soft glow of the candles, she looks beautiful.

In here, she isn't intense or scary. I don't have to fear for my life or any of my, er, body parts. Instead, she's got a gentle, maybe affectionate smile on her face. That might just be my wishful thinking, though. A few strands of golden hair have escaped from her usual tight braid and for a moment I'm incredibly tempted to tuck it behind her ear. The flickering flames reflect in her normally icy blue eyes which look softer, if that makes any sense. Maybe less bitter and angry is easier to understand. The light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose…

"Hiccup?" Astrid watches me, appearing confused and maybe a little embarrassed. She avoids eye contact and sweeps one of those captivating strands of hair the the side of her face. It stubbornly falls back in front of her nose.

Have I been staring?

I've definitely been staring. Fuck.

"Uh, yeah?" If I had the energy to do so, I guarantee that I would be fidgeting.

"Do you, um, need anything?" Her voice is warm and shy. She peeks at me from behind the strand of hair that she has just given up on.

"No?" I cough uncomfortably when the word accidentally comes out as a question. "Why are you here?"

"I was, um…" She trails off into an incoherent mumble, but I think I catch the word "worried" and it takes all of my energy to stop myself from grinning stupidly. She sighs and says, "I've been visiting you when Hailey's busy. I thought you might be lonely or something if you woke up with no one in here. Don't tell Hailey, though."

"Who in their right mind would tell Hailey about this?"

She shrugs. "I don't know if we could call you sane yet."

"Gee, thanks."

Astrid nudges me almost playfully. Yeah, she may be absolutely correct. I do feel a little light-headed right now.

"Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

She stares down at her lap as a pretty flush blossoms on her cheeks. "I… you… you scared us. You scared… me. I thought I wouldn't be able to…"

My breath catches in my throat. "To…" I prompt, barely stopping myself from choking.

For a moment, it seems like she's changed her mind about telling me something, but then she blurts, "Apologize."

"What?"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to apologize. You know, for the things… for the things I said that day and… and for the way I treated you before."

It's my turn to look away. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't the first time I heard something like that, and as for your attitude, you weren't the only one." It still hurt, but I don't need her to know that.

"That doesn't make it okay, Hiccup," she scolds, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for that, and everything else. I hope… I hope that one day you'll find it in you to forgive me."

At this, I laugh. "That won't be hard considering the fact that I have a massive crush on you."

Astrid goes bright red. "Um, well, anyway… the point is… I care about you now and I just got so scared. I thought… I thought you died, Hiccup."

"Takes a little more than a giant dragon to kill this manly of a viking," I joke. I look up at her again to realize that, holy crap, she's a lot closer to me than she was before.

She laughs quietly at my remark and says, "Just don't scare me like that again, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I reply.

Suddenly, she's leaning in and I'm leaning in. This is it, I realize. This is the moment I've been wanting for the past who knows how many years. Her blond hair tickles both of our faces, and I could get lost in those eyes.

Our lips almost touch and-

"Busted!" A way too familiar voice cackles from the doorway.

Astrid jumps away from me and I jerk back as well. She's really flustered, and I'm definitely way more than a little embarrassed myself.

Hailey smirks and leans against the doorway. "Oh, sorry, were the two of you having a moment? You were definitely having a moment. Don't let me ruin the mood! I'll be in the next room squealing into a pillow if you need me."

"I should go," Astrid says quickly. She hesitates before pecking me on the cheek, and then she hurries out the door, glaring at Hailey as she leaves.

I can't suppress the dumb grin spreading across my face.

"Sorry I ruined your date, bro," Hailey says, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

I glower at her before growling, "I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

 **Quick plug, I posted a oneshot for HTTYD 3.**

 **Also, I have found that I can't write emotions and fluff as well I'd like to. Whoops. I'll be changing my name soon, so keep a look out for that. I don't really have anything else to say, so adios!**

 **(If you want to learn about the strikethrough stuff, I'll tell you if you PM me, preferably on this site and not on Instagram 'cause my mom took my phone.)**

* * *

 **Somi: Happy April Fool's Day! So, the prank was the sequel information. I've decided against that. Sorry, guys.**

 **Hailey: April Fool's Day?**

 **Tuffnut: O, poor uncultured one, it's their equivalent of our Loki Day!**

 **Ruffnut: A sacred holiday for us Thorstons, for sure.**

 **Hailey: Oh Thor. How'd you even get in here?**

 **Hiccup: Isn't it obvious? We got Loki'ed or something.**

 **Somi: I pulled the best prank though, obviously. I was just kidding, guys, everything I said in the A/N thing up at the very top is true! Reopened Wounds is on its way!**


End file.
